VoLvErTe A vEr
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki tuvieron un problema y el cantante acaba llendose a vivir a casa de Hiro, un secuestro hara a Yuki ver las cosas de una forma diferente, el futuro de Bad Luck depende de la dedicion que se tome...yaoi, lemon, violacion, dejen reviews
1. letras de tristeza

VoLvErTe A vEr

**VoLvErTe A vEr**

Capitulo uno : letras de tristeza

- espera Yuki!! lo siento!! de verdad lo siento!!...espera!!...- sollozaba Shuichi – YUKI!! – grito derrumbándose en la puerta del departamento del novelista dejando caer sus lagrimas

Estuvo largo rato ahí esperando que de un momento a otro Yuki le abriera la puerta y le dejara entrar… pero eso no sucedió. Resignado recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, tomaría un taxi e iría a casa de Hiro. Espero un rato en la calle, hasta que por fin subió al auto e indico la dirección al chofer, de camino la única vez que hablo fue para indicar la dirección, después de eso se mantuvo en silencio, dejando caer algunas lágrimas mas. Una vez que bajo del auto y pago al hombre se adentro en el techo que resguardaba la entrada de la casa de Hiro, dudo en timbrar, así que permaneció de pie, viendo el timbre de la casa con el nombre de su amigo en el, no sabia que le diría a Hiro, o mas bien como lo tomaría, sin embrago el frió de la noche lo hizo reaccionar y decidirse a tocar timbre. No paso mucho tiempo para que Hiro abriera la puerta y se encontrara con su amigo en el umbral.

- Shu-shuichi…- fue lo único que atino a pronunciar, ya que no esperaba verlo ahí – que haces…aquí?

- yo…- las lagrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de sus ojos – puedo entrar?

- claro, pasa…- dijo al tiempo que se retiraba para darle paso a su amigo y cerrar la puerta tras de el. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del guitarrista y una vez dentro Hiro se aventuro a preguntar sobre la repentina aparición de su amigo en su puerta.

- Shu…y ese milagro que vienes a visitarme? – dijo esperando que eso suavizara la interrogativa

- pues… vine para ver si me podía quedar en tu casa un par de noches…

- te peleaste con Eiri-san verdad??-

- pues…algo así…

- que hiciste esta vez Shuichi?

- pues veras yo..

-- flash back --

- suéltame ya Shuichi, tengo que trabajar!!

- solo si me besas

- no quiero así que suéltame ya!! – comenzando a enojarse

- no!! – dijo aferrandose más al cuerpo de Yuki, haciendo que las cenizas del cigarro de Eiri cayeran en unos papeles que este tenia aun lado del lap-top

- mira lo que hiciste idiota!! – dijo algo molesto haciendo que Shuichi soltara su abrazo

- lo siento Yuki pero es tu culpa yo solo quiero un beso anda – dijo al tiempo que volvía a abrazarlo e intentando cerrar el portátil con su mano, tumbando sin querer una lata que Yuki tenia a su lado, derramando en contenido de esta sobre los papeles, que eran el borrador del ultimo capitulo de su nuevo libro.

- Shuchi!! – dijo completamente enojado el novelista

-- fin del flash back --

-ya veo…- dijo Hiro – creo que no debes aparecer frente a Yuki por un rato o por lo menos hasta que termine de escribir el borrador nuevamente….

- hasta que termine el borrador – eso definitivamente iba a tardar

- o probablemente hasta que haya salido el libro y después disculparte con el otra vez

-aaaa pero Hiro…. – las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia

- mira eso no va a ser tan difícil si te mantienes ocupado, que tal si empiezas a escribir las letras del próximo disco

- mmm eso es una buena idea, pero que me dices, me puedo quedar en tu casa hasta que Yuki termine?? – dijo algo preocupado y a la vez triste

- claro que si, por cierto ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo así que ya duérmete – dijo señalando el sofá de su habitación, al tiempo que le pasaba unas cobijas

- si claro – afirmo recostándose en el sofá y fijando su mirada en el techo, pensando que estaría haciendo Yuki en ese momento, pero de solo recordar su nombre, sintió como la tristeza volvía a sentirse en su pecho, volviendo a derramar algunas lagrimas hasta que se quedo dormido

Por la mañana, al despertarse no quiso abrir los ojos al recordar que lo que había pasado por la noche, quería pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla y que en cuanto abriera sus ojos Yuki estaría a su lado o que estaría trabajando es su portátil… pero la voz de Hiro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y bajar a la realidad, a su triste realidad.

-hey Shuchi despierta, ya se nos hizo tarde!!

-si ya voy… - suspiro y se levanto tratando de no pensar en nada más que no fuera algún tema para las nuevas letras de Bad Luck

Después de desayunar, subieron a la moto de Hiro y se dirigieron al edificio de NG records, donde una vez que entraron estuvieron ensayando para lo que seria la ultima parte de la gira del disco.

- a que bueno que ya están todos aquí – dijo la voz de su manager – le tengo noticias, en realidad son buenas noticias – aclaro al ver las caras que los chicos ponían – el disco ha subido hasta el primer lugar en ventas, después del ultimo concierto, así que Shindo-san… - dijo dirigiéndole una de sus miradas intimidantes y amenazadoras – espero que ya están listas las letras para el nuevo disco, porque tenemos que aprovechar el éxito que tuvo el disco pasado para que este nuevo también alcance el primer lugar, entendido??

- cl-claro…

- then…work! – dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a los chicos con sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo a Shuichi, que aun estaba triste por lo de Yuki

- bien Shindo-san espero poder ver pronto las nuevas letras – dijo Suguru con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Shuichi no tuvo mas que devolverle la sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza y después de esto abandono la habitación también.

- bien Shu-chan creo que tienes que ponerte a trabajar, quieres que te deje solo o quieres que me quede?

- como tu quieras Hiro, de todos modos tengo que hacerlo…- así que resignado saco su libreta y trato de pensar en algo, pero en su mente solo estaba una cosa: YUKI. Por mas que lo intento no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en el y lo que había pasado, así que sin darse cuentas de su mano salieron palabras, formando oraciones, transformándose en parrafeas, que después de un rato decidió leer, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir lo que había escrito y decía mas o menos así:

Todos mis recuerdos  
te mantienen cerca.  
En momentos de silencio  
Imagino que estas aquí  
todos mis recuerdos  
te mantienen cerca

Dio vuelta a la hoja y trato de escribir nuevamente pero solo consiguió otro párrafo parecido al anterior, que decía:

He estado esperando por alguien como tu  
pero ahora te estas yendo  
porqué, porqué el destino nos hace sufrir?  
Hay una maldición entre nosotros,  
entre tú y yo.

Leyó el párrafo que acaba de escribir, asombrándose de lo que el mismo había escrito, además de la facilidad con la que lo había hecho, dándose cuenta de que ambos párrafos eran un reflejo de sus sentimientos. Decidió aprovechar esto escribiendo, y a mitad del día ya tenia tres letras completas para el nuevo disco.

- mmm ya Shuichi creo que son algo tristes, no crees?? – dijo después de haber leído las tres letras recién escritas por su amigo

- pues nose, de todos modos es lo único que puedo escribir, ya que no creo poder escribir algo mas alegre si me siento tan mal por dentro, digo no puedo pensar en nada mas que eso….nada mas que en el…

-Shuchi…- su voz se vio amortiguada por el sonido de la puerta, que se abrió de par en par, dando paso al tercer integrante de Bad Luck.

Shuichi le arrebata las letras a Hiro para mostrárselas a Suguru.

- creo que son buenas aunque también están algo tristes, buen trabajo Shindo-san, ahora hay que mostrárselas a K-san y Sakano-san, para poder empezar a trabajar en ellas o no Nakano-san

- estoy de acuerdo


	2. secuestro

VoLvErTe A vEr 2

**VoLvErTe A vEr**

Capitulo dos : secuestro

- well done boys!!, ahora a trabajar con la música y el resto de las letras

-si claro – dijo Shuichi

triin-triin – el celular de Hiro sonó

-bueno? – la expresión de su rostro se suavizo al oír la voz del otro lado del teléfono -…así claro…no, no hay ningún problema, quieres que pase por ti? – entonces Shuichi se do cuenta de quien se trataba – claro…si entonces a las 8 paso por ti...si adiós

-Ayaka? – pregunto Shu

-si – dijo sonrojado Hiro

- well, well guys, ahora si a trabajar – dijo K acariciando su mágnum

-a si claro, bien Suguru vamos… - el otro chico asintió

Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, para después regresar a casa, cosa que no le agrado a Shuichi, quien decidió seguir escribiendo hasta que se quedo dormido.

El resto de la semana transcurría lentamente y de la misma manera, Shuichi escribo otras dos canciones más, y una de ellas ya tenia la música casi completa. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Shuichi estaba viviendo en casa de Hiro, sin contactar con Yuki, sin embrago Hiro haba decidido ir a hablar con Eiri, ya que tal como se lo había advertido la primera vez…: "si ese idiota tiene razones para llorar que no sean sus propias estupideces, nunca te lo perdonare…"

Así que espero a que Shuichi se quedara dormido para ir a buscarlo, condujo su moto hasta la casa del novelista, donde lo espero, hasta que las luces de su auto se aproximaron a la cochera del edificio, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar al vehiculo del escritor, Hiro se coló por un lado de este y espero a que el escritor se bajara del auto. En cuanto lo hizo salio a donde la luz de la luna lo pudiera mostrar y entonces noto que Yuki iba acompañado, ya que este se volvió a decirle algo a esa otra persona, quien salio rápidamente del vehiculo y entro en el edificio.

- que quieres? – dijo finalmente Yuki

- tenemos que hablar

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – respondió fríamente Yuki, dándose media vuelta

- claro que tienes, a menos claro, que ya no te importe lo que le pase a Shuichi, si es que aun, sientes algo por el – aclaro rápidamente, haciendo que el escritor le volviera a mirar

- … - no recibió una respuesta, pero la manera en que Yuki le miraba no supo descifrarla, ni encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta a si todavía amaba a Shuichi o si solo que seguía enojado por el accidente que había provocado su amigo.

- creo que el no significa ya nada para ti, sino, no me explico que haces con esa otra persona, pero bueno no tienes por que explicarme nada, solo recuerda Yuki Eiri, te haré pagar cada lagrima de Shuichi que lleve tu nombre.

- entonces ya conoces la salida – le espeto Yuki

Y sin decir nada mas, Hiro se dirigió a la salida del edifico, volviendo a mirar a donde Yuki estaba, que no hizo mas que darse la vuelta y entrar en el edificio, siguiendo los pasos que la otra persona había recorrido antes.

Una vez que entro en el departamento, Yuki se quito su abrigo y encendió un cigarro, para después sentarse en el sofá

- quien era ese chico? – pregunto Tatsuha

- un amigo de Shuichi…- pero al decir el nombre del chico de cabellos rosados, sintió algo de nostalgia por no tenerlo ahí en ese momento, realmente quería que volviera, pero aun no se sentía capaz de ir por el… - no quiero hablar de eso – dijo firmemente a su hermano, que parecía querer iniciar con el interrogatorio por el paradero de Shuichi

-bien

Hiro condujo de regreso a casa, sin percatarse que un auto lo seguía; una vez que llego, el auto siguió su camino y se perdió de vista, así que el guitarrista entro en el departamento y entro a la habitación que ahora compartía con Shuichi, quien seguía completamente dormido, por la mañana siguieron la rutina de siempre hasta llegar a NG Records, a donde fueron seguidos nuevamente por el auto de la noche anterior, que de la misma manera que la noche anterior siguió su camino una vez que ellos bajaron de la moto, hasta perderse de vista.

Por fin era sábado, así que ese día, todos podían salir y disfrutar de la noche, además de que nadie había llevado ninguno de sus instrumentos, ya que se suponía que le pondrían la voz a una de las nuevas canciones. Una vez que terminaron, Hiro llamo al cantante

- oye Shuichi…crees que haya algún problema si esta noche regresas solo a casa?

-no, claro que no Hiro – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, aunque sabia que eso no seria nada agradable, ya que era la primera vez en toda la semana que entraría solo desde que paso el accidente con Yuki

- bien, entonces toma las llaves, te veré mas tarde – dijo dejando las llaves sobre la mesa, despidiéndose de el con la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Shuichi tomo las llaves y decidió ir por el camino mas largo, además de comer algo en el camino, ya que no tenía ánimos para lavar los platos, seria la primera vez en toda la semana que estaría solo en el departamento, se detuvo en un restaurante que solían visitar Hiro y el, después de haber cenado, salio y retomo su camino, mientras pensaba que haría una vez que llegara a casa de su amigo, había dejado ahí su libreta, así que tal vez seria buena idea seguir escribiendo, de pronto se detuvo, había caminado sin saber a donde se dirigía, así que miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de donde estaba, sus pies lo había llevado a la casa de Yuki e involuntariamente recordó que el no tenia porque estar ahí, sintió como las lagrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, recorriendo su rostro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, comenzó a correr, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar.

El auto al ver como el cantante se alejaba, arranco, dándole alcance rápidamente, aminoro la marcha para ponerse a la velocidad a la que corría el chico, abriendo la puerta, un hombre alto intento jalarlo al interior del auto, pero Shuichi no se dejo, sino que corrió mas rápido, hasta llegar al final de la cuadra, pero no tardo mucho en que el auto le diera alcance nuevamente, esta vez el hombre, que anteriormente le intento jalar, bajo del auto y corrió de tras de el con pañuelo en la mano, sin saber como, el hombre ya lo había atrapado, tenia una fuerza impresionante por lo que no pudo safarse del agarre, noto que intentaba poner el pañuelo sobre su nariz, pero antes de que este pudiera hacerlo, grito con todas su fuerzas, el nombre de la persona mas importante para el…

- YUKI!!

Los edificios ayudaron a que el eco de su grito se fuera con el viento, después de gritar, sintió el pañuelo sobre su nariz y su boca, no podía respirar así que no tuvo otra opción que tratar de inhalar aire a través del pañuelo, pero noto que había una aroma que el no conocía impregnado en el, después se empezó a sentir cansado, como con sueño, se sentía mareado, sus forcejeos estaban siendo cada vez mas débiles, así que el hombre aprovecho para meterlo en el auto y arrancar, antes de que alguien los viera.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Yuki, el estaba frente a su portátil, tratando de escribir algo, para su nuevo libro, sin tener mucho éxito, cuando creyó escuchar la voz de Shuichi llamándolo (me refiero al grito), así que pensó que era hora de despejarse un poco, así que tomo su cigarro y salio al balcón, cuando el sonido de la puerta de un auto abriéndose, llamo su atención, creyó por un segundo que había a Shuichi dentro del auto, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, para después ver como el vehiculo, arrancaba y se perdía de vista a toda velocidad. Dudo un momento y en cuanto estuvo dentro la casa, tomo el teléfono y trato de llamar a la casa de Hiro, pero no pudo recordar el número, así que tomo su abrigo y las llaves del auto y salio; condujo hasta el complejo de departamentos donde este vivía, pero cuando timbro no recibió repuesta alguna.

- a que vienes? – dijo la voz del guitarrista detrás de el

- busco a Shuichi – contesto dando vuelta quedando frente a frente con Hiro

- debe estar adentro, probablemente ya este dormido, para que viniste?

- quiero hablar con el, quiero verlo – afirmo sin titubeos

- solo lo lastimaras, mejor vete – respondió tomado su juego de llaves, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta; pero sintió como las llaves quedaban dentro de la cerradura y el era aventado a la pared de enfrente de la puerta, después de eso, las manos de Yuki se encontraban en el cuello de su chamarra, mirándolo de una forma amenazadora

-solo déjame verlo -

- … - no obtuvo respuesta, así que lo bajo lentamente, permitiéndole ir a abrir la puerta, sabia que lo dejaría entrar a ver al cantante.

Subieron al departamento en silencio, Hiro abrió la puerta y encontró todo apagado, supuso que Shuichi dormía, pero al encender la luz del pasillo logro ver que el sofá estaba vació, solo la libreta de Shuichi estaba sobre el, abierta en la hoja donde había dejado de escribir la otra noche, con las manchas de las lagrimas que cayeron sobre ella antes de quedarse dormido. Yuki la tomo, en cuanto Hiro fue en busca de su amigo al baño y la cocina, leyó lo que había escrito el chico

Yo desearía que estuvieras aquí

No sabes, la nieve se esta enfriando

Tengo sentimientos por ti

Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

Desde la primera ves que puse mis ojos sobre ti

Sentí alegría de vivir

Pudo notar las manchas de las lagrimas de Shuichi y entonces comprendió lo que le había dicho Hiro: "te haré pagar cada lagrima de Shuichi que lleve tu nombre", Shuichi estaba demasiado deprimido, por su culpa, se sintió mal al darse cuenta de ello, hasta que el sonio de su teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, se apresuro a contestarlo, ya que la llamada provenía del celular de Shuichi

- Shuichi?, donde estas? – pregunto rápidamente, pero la voz que le contesto no era la que esperaba oir…

- no puedo decirte donde esta – dijo la voz - pero si puedo decirte que si lo quieres volver a ver vivo entonces, debes de dejarme cierta cantidad de dinero en un lugar que te indicare mas tarde y anunciar a los miembros de Bad Luck – Yuki puso su teléfono en "altavoz", para que Hiro lo pudiera oír también - que su mala suerte acaba de empezar, ya que deben romper el contrato que tienen con NG Records y anunciar públicamente la separación de grupo, además, no queremos que la prensa se entere de la desaparición del vocalista de lo contrario, morirá…

- bien haré lo que me digas pero déjame escuchar a Shuichi, quiero hablar con el – dijo imperantemente y desactivando el "altavoz" del celular

- bien – se oyó un ruido, como de una puerta abriendose, después la voz de Shuichi – Hiro!!, no les hagas caso, estoy bien, no rompas el contrato, ni les digas nada a los demás!!…

- calla – dijo Yuki – te salvare Shuichi, te lo prometo, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez…- volteo a ver a Hiro y después dijo en casi un susurro – te amo…

Después de eso la comunicación se corto.


	3. pesadilla

VoLvErTe A vEr 3

Capitulotres : pesadilla

Esa noche fue la mas larga de todas para Hiro y Yuki, nunca creyó que esto podría pasarle, se sentía mal por eso, sentía que por su culpa se habían llevado a Shuichi, Hiro realmente se sentía culpable..

esa noche también Yuki no regreso a su solitario departamento, sino que se quedo en casa de Hiro, durmió en el mismo sofá que Shuichi hubiera ocupado las noches anteriores, la almohada que el usaba estaba impregnada con su aroma, el de ese shampoo de fresas, Yuki sabia que si algo salía mal, no podría ver a Shuichi, nunca mas, ese solo pensamiento lo atormentaba demasiado, seria como haber traicionado a alguien mas, pero no se sentía capaz de soportar el dolor de perder a ese chiquillo consentido que había sabido ganarse un lugar en su frió corazón, no podía perderlo, no a el. Así que decidido a traer de vuelta a su "amante", tomo su móvil, marco un numero y espero a que le respondieran, aun sabiendo que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

- Eiri-san?, que pasa? – pregunto la voz del otro del teléfono

- lamento la hora Seguchi, pero se trata de Shuichi…

- que hay con el? – pregunto extrañado su cuñado

- veras…lo secuestraron – Seguchi no dijo nada, nunca espero escuchar eso y menos de Yuki, quien continuo - lo curioso es que uno de los requisitos para que lo liberaran, era que Bad Luck se disolviera y terminara su contrato con NG Records…

- crees que los que secuestraron a Shindo-san están relacionados con NG Records?

- para serte sincero, si – dijo algo turbado – también te llame porque se que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo.

- claro que si, dame el celular de Shindo-kun, espero que lo podamos rastrear vía satélite

- eso espero – dijo casi en un suspiro, después le dio el numero - te lo encargo Thoma – después de eso colgó

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Después del llamado al celular de Yuki, Shuichi volvió a ser encerrado esa una habitación oscura, con una pequeña ventana en lo alto, por la que se colaban los tenues rayos de luz de la luna, parecía sacado de una película o algo parecido. Por fin logro que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad la habitación, temeroso avanzo a tientas, hasta que sus pies chocaron con lo que parecía ser un colchón, también encontró sobre este lo que parecía ser una manta, cuando la extendió se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, aun tenia la esperanza de que fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, así que se acurruco en la esquina donde estaba el colchón y se abrazo a si mismo, derramando las lagrimas que hacia ya un tiempo no había derramado, sintió todo el peso de la soledad golpearle, ahora si estaba completamente solo…

La mañana le pareció llegar rápidamente, los ratos del sol le daban justo en la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos, pudiendo al fin observar la habitación donde se encontraba, parecía ser lo que antes había sido un almacén, solo que la puerta era muy pequeña, toda la habitación estaba sucia y sin ningún otro mueble. El chirrido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre entro por ella, dejándole un plato y un vaso con algo que parecía ser agua.

Shuichi se acerco y se comió la comida del plato, no le encontró sabor ya que ni siquiera quería creer que estaba despierto, después de eso, dejo el plato donde lo había encontrado, después de un rato mas, el hombre volvió a entrar por el plato y se retiro, volviéndolo a dejar con sus pensamientos y su soledad.

-Yuki….. – suspiro, abrazándose a si mismo, llorando una vez mas

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Esa mañana Hiro estuvo muy nervioso, tanto que se tuvo regresar a casa por que no pudo concentrarse en el ensayo, Yuki estuvo todo el día en la oficina de Thoma Seguchi, y si darse cuenta ya era de noche otra vez…

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Shuichi estaba en la habitación sentado en el rincón, esperando que el sueño le invadiera, cuando escucho por tercera vez, el ruido de la puerta, esta vez no era el hombre que le estaba llevando la comida, sino un hombre mas bajo de estatura, en realidad parecía ser mas joven que los demás.

- jajajaja….- su risa le erizo la piel a Shuichi – de verdad que pareces una chiquilla asustada, una muy linda…- dijo mirando con cierta lujuria el cuerpo de Shuichi, a la vez que se relamía los labios.

Shuichi se percato de ello y se cobijo más, pegando su espalda por completo a la fría pared, el hombre llego a donde el encontraba, agachándose para quedar a su altura donde intento besar sus labios, pero Shuichi le volteo la cara, parándose de golpe, el hombre se levanto también, el chico intento huir de donde se encontraba y corrió al lado opuesto de la habitación y noto que la puerta seguía abierta, así que corrió hacia ella, en un intento desesperado por salir de ese lugar, al salir de la habitación encontró un pasillo largo, parecía ser una antigua fabrica o algo parecido, corrió sin saber a donde hasta que vio que el pasillo daba vuelta, estaba tan oscuro como la habitación donde había estado, pero no le importo, siguió su camino, recordando de pronto las palabras de Yuki… "no hagas ninguna estupidez…", volviendo a la realidad, sintió como algo le cortaba la respiración y lo derrumba al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a otro hombre, que lo levanto y lo llevo a la mesa que estaba en el centro de esa pequeña habitación, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de que había mas de dos hombres que lo tenían apresado, en ese momento solo pudo contar a cerca de diez

- vaya Shuichi Shindo, nosotros que te estábamos tratando tan bien y tu te tratas de escapar, eso es muy descortés… – era la voz del hombre que lo había intentado besar – ahora recibirás tu castigo por haberlo hecho…

El hombre chasqueo sus dedos y sin decir mas lo sujetaron de los brazos y piernas, el hombre mas joven lo empezó a desvestir, le saco la sudadera junto con su playera, besando después el recién descubierto cuerpo del cantante, consiguiendo solo gritos de protesta por parte de este, quien forcejeo inútilmente, hombre siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, quitándolos de un solo movimiento, dejándolo en ropa interior, Shuichi de verdad no quería sentir ninguna de sus caricias y aunque no las estaba disfrutando, su cuerpo si estaba reaccionando ante ellas, sabia lo que querían hacerle…

- bien, quien quiere ser el primero? – Pregunto el hombre, pero nadie se animaba a responder – bien, entonces yo lo haré – después de decir eso, se desabrocho los pantalones y saco su miembro ya erecto – denle vuelta - ordeno

- noooo!! – grito Shuichi, antes que pudiera hacer algo mas, ya estaba boca a bajo, completamente desnudo, fue entonces cuando sintió como aquel hombre se abría paso en el – YUKI!! – grito tratando de pedir ayuda, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

-jajajaja – rió hombre mientras metía de un solo movimiento casi todo su miembro en el cantante.

Shuichi lloraba, por dolor y por coraje, quería detenerlo pero no podía, solo sentía como aquel hombre disfrutaba de su cuerpo, así que trato de pensar en otra cosa, de pensar que era Yuki, esperando que así le fuera menos doloroso, pero al sentir como su rostro tocaba la fría mesa, volvió a la realidad, sintiendo como el hombre ya casi terminaba dentro de el, como aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos dentro de el.

- aaahhhh!! – fue el ultimo gemido de hombre, que salio de el inmediatamente, se volvió a vestir, dispuesto a marcharse se volvió y dijo – su turno - y salio de la habitación donde se encontraba, dejándolo a merced de los otros nueve, que ya lo miraban con mucha mas lujuria que el primer hombre. Uno de ellos avanzo hacia el, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, la lamió y se la coloco a Shuichi en la mejilla, el chico solo sintió el frió filo de la navaja hundirse en su piel, para después sentir su calida sangre brotar por la herida.

Noto el movimiento de la otra mano del hombre tras de el, tomando su miembro, masajeándolo para después introducirlo en el mas rápidamente que el jefe de este, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, mientras otro de los hombres le tomaba del mentón, haciéndole mantener la boca abierta, para después introducir su miembro en la boca del cantante, obligándolo a darle placer oral, Shuichi era tan inexperto en ese aspecto, que ni siquiera con Yuki lo hacia, así que temiendo lastimar al hombre, chupo con cuidado cada parte del pedazo de carne en su boca, pero este sin dejarle respirar, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, tocando la parte trasera de la garganta de Shuichi, lastimándolo, para después sentir como aquel hombre se derramaba en su boca, no pudo tragar el liquido por que sentía que se ahogaba, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, así que dejo que se le escurriera por su barbilla, hasta caer al piso, tal hecho hizo que el hombre le golpeara con el puño directo a al cara, haciéndolo gritar, por el dolor, para sentir después como el hombre que le corto con la navaja, terminaba su orgasmo dentro de el, dando una embestida mas fuerte que ninguna de las anteriores, tumbándolo de la mesa, habiendo que Shuichi se golpeara en la cabeza.

Eso no detuvo a los demás que aun no habían tenido acceso a su propio placer, así que aun en el suelo se acercaron a el, uno de ellos tenia una cinta gruesa, con la que le amarraron las manos detrás de la espalda, otro de los hombres saco su pistola, apuntando con ella a Shuichi, después de eso lo levantaron y lo recargaron sobre la mesa de modo que pudieran seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, así que hombre que le apuntaba con la pistola le obligo a chuparla, como si le quisiera enseñara a dar placer oral, imitando los movimientos del otro hombre con la pistola, el cántate estaba aterrorizado, sabia que con un movimiento en falso y no saldría vivo, así que dejando correr sus lagrimas, ante el miedo y la nueva invasión en su cuerpo, siguió tratando de complacer a los hombres que aun se encontraban en la habitación…

No supo a que hora le dejaron en paz ni como había llegado a la habitación en la que le tenían encerrado, lo ultimo que recordaba era el cañón de la pistola en su boca y otro hombre terminando con su propio placer en su cuerpo.

Cuando se despertó estaba en la misma habitación que la noche anterior, cubierto con la manta que había encontrado la primera noche sobre el colchón, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, que sin saber como, tenia bastantes marcas de golpes y cortadas, algunas parecían ser raspones y otras parecían ser por la navaja de aquel hombre, intento tomar lo que quedaba de su ropa, pero el simple hecho de incorporarse sobre el colchón lo hizo sentir un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en su trasero, derrumbándose en el colchón de nuevo.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de la forma más silenciosa, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos de vez en cuando, resonando en la habitación, que ese día parecía ser mas frío que lo habitual. La puerta se abrió una vez mas, Shuichi temió lo peor, así que se trato de hacer el dormido, pensando que serian esos hombres de nuevo, que querían volver a tomar su cuerpo, no escucho pasos, sino que de pronto sintió la mano de alguien sobre su cabello, ante la calida caricia levanto su rostro, vio que se trataba de un hombre joven que vestía de traje, impecable.

- como te sientes? – Pregunto algo preocupado, el chico no quiso responder, se limito a voltear el rostro para que el hombre no lo vieras llorar, pero este le hizo que se girara para verle a los ojos – de verdad me preocupa tu estado, además soy doctor, así que por favor dime como te sietes…- su voz sonaba sincera

- yo… - su voz se quebraba por el llanto – me duele…todo el cuerpo – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al intentar sentarse por segunda vez; entonces el doctor lo comprendió todo

-no te preocupes con esto – dijo mostrándole una pastilla pequeña – y algo de esto otro – le mostró una jeringa y una botella con un liquido transparente - el dolor ira desapareciendo, toma – dijo entregándole la pastilla y una botella de agua – ya veras que pronto te sentirás mejor – termino dándole una calida sonrisa

Shuichi asintió y se tomo la pastilla, después de eso sintió como la aguja entraba en su piel, para después introducir el liquido dentro de su cuerpo. No tardo mucho en hacer efecto, ya que en cuestión de minutos, se dejo llevar por el sueño.

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Yuki estaba en su departamento, tenia la lap-top apagada, el cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro y cenizas, varias latas de cerveza a su lado, todas vacías, y celular el la mano, esperaba la llamada de su cuñado o del secuestrador, estaba preocupado, aun no tenia ni pista de quien podría haberse llevado a Shuichi, ni si estaba bien, los secuestradores aun no habían llamado y no había podido dormir ni trabajar desde la ultima vez que hablo con Shuichi, desde hacia tres días, estaba muy preocupado por el cantante.

El celular sonó y en cosa de segundos ya estaba contestando el teléfono

- bueno? – notablemente preocupado

- Yuki Eriri-san, tanto si hablar verdad?, bien pues tal y como le dije quiero que se presente el viernes a las tres de la mañana, en la bodega numero cinco del embarcadero, con 500,000,000 de yenes. Y para entonces queremos que ya este anunciada la disolución de Bad Luck

- bien haré lo que me pides, pero déjame hablar con el

- eso no se va a poder…

- como?! – dijo alterado

- digamos que el señor Shindo tuvo un ligero accidente y ahora se encuentra indispuesto, pero no se preocupe esta vivo, aun… hasta entonces Eiri-san

La comunicación se corto, dejando turbado a Yuki, un accidente?, llamo a Thoma, para informarle lo sucedido, pero hubo algo mas que lo dejo preocupado, la voz de aquel hombre, el la conocía pero no sabia de donde…ya la había oído antes, pero de quien era…


	4. busqueda

VoLvErTe A vEr 4

Capitulo cuatro : búsqueda

Shuichi despertó como los días anteriores, adolorido, con frió, solo; nada había cambiado, excepto por las noches, ahora lo forzaban a tener sexo con quien esa noche lo deseara, cuantas veces lo deseara, se había convertido en su juguete sexual, su consolador, un mero objeto de lujuria y deseo carnal; se sentía cansado, no sabia cuantas días llevaba ya en ese lugar, ni quería recordarlos, solo sabia que quería salir de ahí.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki estaba en la oficina de Thoma Seguchi, bastante alterado.

-ellos no tiene por que renunciar así a su contrato, entiéndelo Yuki – dijo seriamente a su cuñado - se que quieres hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Shindo-kun, pero se me ocurre una cosa – dijo suavizando su voz lo mas posible, sentándose junto al escritor en el sofá - mira fingiremos que Bad Luck renuncia a su contrato con NG Records, y anunciamos esto a la prensa, como si fuera real.

- Pero estas seguro que eso funcionara Seguchi, que tal si descubre que es mentira y… - no puedo terminar la frase, no podía resignarse ni siquiera a pensar que podrían matar a Shuichi.

- ya veras que funcionará, además K-san ya a podido detectar la señal del celular de Shuichi, solo que parece que esta en constante movimiento.

- que me dices de buscar en el lugar que me citaron…

-no creo que sean tan idiotas como para hacer algo así….bien Eiri-san, déjame trabajar ahora con lo de los medios y Bad Luck – dijo levantándose del sofá, para después despedir al novelista.

- bien… - dijo, saliendo de la oficina

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de la disquera, escuchando conversaciones sobre grabaciones, promociónales, conciertos, videos, estadísticas, etc… hasta que se paso por una de las salas de los grupos del lugar, escuchando una voz que creyó reconocer….

- eso significara?? – dijo el chico rubio del grupo

- que ASK podrá volver a las filas de NG Records – dijo alegremente el chico de cabellos negros, causando una gran conmoción en Yuki, quien estaba escuchado en el pasillo.

- Estas seguro de esto Tachi? – pregunto el rubio

- claro Ma-kun, solo déjamelo a mi, además, podremos tener algo extra de esto – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, que Yuki no pudo ver

- o vamos, de verdad? – dijo, hablando por primera vez, el chico de cabellos cafés

- o si Ken

-como cuanto? – pregunto impaciente Ma-kun

- mmmm 500,000,000

- QUE!? – gritaron al unísono Ma-kun y Ken-chan

- shhh!!, cállense

Yuki no necesito escuchar más, se levanto y corrió de regreso a la oficina de Thoma. Entro sin llamar a la puerta.

- Eiri-san?!

- Thoma… - jadeo tratando de recobrar el aliento – Tachi…el…el tiene a…Shuichi

- que dices?...

- acabo de pasar por la sala donde se reúnen los de ASK y lo escuche diciendo que con eso volteriana la gloria con NG, así que el tiene a Shuichi

- tranquilízate Eiri-san, puede que estés en lo correcto pero, aun así, primero debemos estar seguros antes de incriminar a Tachi…- ese ultimo comentario por parte de su cuñado logro tranquilizarlo un poco

- tienes razón…

-entonces, por favor esta vez, déjame terminar el asunto de la prensa, Eiri-san - dijo sonriéndole.

- esta bien, pero quiero que sepas, que no me quedare sentado ahora que se esto – y después de decir eso, salio del despacho de Thoma

Salio de NG Records siguiendo a Aizawa, vio que este salio y siguió caminando hasta doblar la esquina, donde después subió a un auto, que Yuki reconoció de inmediato, era el auto donde se llevaron a Shuichi. Así que abrió rápidamente su auto y subió, arranco siguiendo al otro vehiculo, tratando de no llamar su atención, no supo cuanto tiempo condujo, pronto el auto dio vuelta en una calle y se le perdió de vista.

- maldición!! - Yuki no tuvo mas opción que buscar el camino de vuelta a casa, pero sabia que tenía razón que Tachi Aizawa, estaba detrás del secuestro de Shuichi.

Por fin logro encontrar el camino de regreso, había conducido cerca de 2 horas, y por fin había logrado volver a recorrer un camino conocido, después de otro par de horas, pudo llegar a su departamento, en cuanto entro, escucho su celular, primero entro en su departamento, para poder contestar

- si?

- Yuki Eiri-san, espero que ya este listo el anuncio de la disolución de Bad Luck.

- si enciendes el televisor, tal vez te enteres de ello

- a vaya veo que de verdad quiere ver a Shindo con vida

- …- no obtuvo respuesta

- supongo que es un si, bien también creo que le debía una conversación verdad?

- de hecho, con esta llamada serian dos

- bien acepto - después de decir eso, se volvió a oír el sonido de la pesada puerta de metal abriéndose, después un gemido por parte de Shuichi, que hizo estremecer al novelista

- SHUICHI!!

- YUKI!! – el grito del cantante sonaba lastimero

- Shuichi!!...estas bien??

- s-si Yuki, de verdad, se que aun estas enojado conmigo pero perdóname

- Shuichi…eres un idiota, yo… - dudo – ya te perdone, juro que yo…voy a salvarte

- Yuki!!

La comunicación se volvió a cortar, dejando a Yuki un poco mas tranquilo.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

En cuanto se corto la comunicación, el hombre que sostenía el teléfono, lo guardo y salio del lugar dejando nuevamente solo al chico de cabellos rosados. Pero antes de salir de la habitación le dirigió una última mirada de lujuria, entonces Shuichi supo lo que pasaría esa noche…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Ya era la noche del miércoles, con esa ya eran cinco días desde que Shuichi había sido secuestrado, y casi dos semanas desde que había dejado de ver a Yuki, pero aun si la pesadilla continuaría unos días mas, o sabia si Yuki de verdad pagaría el rescate o si Hiro seria capaz de desintegrar Bad Luck para rescatarlo, pero había que si esa noche podía salir de ahí lo haría aunque ello significara arriesgarse demasiado. No tardo mucho en que la noche cayera y con ella la pesadilla que Shuichi había estado viviendo los últimos días.

El mismo hombre abrió la puerta dejando pasar por ella un tenue rayo de luz, avanzo hacia el con una sonrisa lujuriosa y burlona en la cara y una cinta entre sus manos, Shuichi se limito a cerrar los oj0os mientras el hombre lo levantaba de un brazo para hacerlo quedar de pie, lo hizo girarse a la pared, donde lo acorralo con su cuerpo, el chico escucho el sonido de la cita despegarse del rollo, y después sintió como el hombre tomaba ambas manos, para envolverlas con la cinta mientras el hombre aprovechaba y cada que podía se acercaba mas a el sintiendo como alunas veces rozaba su cuello con sus labios; o tacaba demás su cuerpo, al punto de sentir el roce su despierto miembro en su trasero.

Sabia que lo que le esperaba era peor, pro aun así no podía hacerse a la idea, el hombre lo condujo por el pasillo que el mismo antes ya había recorrido, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, cuando al llegar encontró a todos los hombres cerca de un televisor, cuando el llego todos callaron, y se retiraron un poco para dejar paso a su jefe, que se encontraba sentado en una amplia silla frente a televisor.

- llegas justo a tiempo – dijo el hombre al tiempo que se volvía y hacia un gesto a uno de sus hombre para que encendiera el aparato, este obedeció inmediatamente.

En cuanto la imagen se estabilizo, el cantante identifico a la persona que estaba hablando, era Hiro, se veía realmente mal, pero no sabia que decía, el hombre subió el volumen y por fin logro escuchar…

- …por lo tanto, por atención a nuestrs fans, hemos decidido que lo mejor será…anunciar retirada de lo escenarios – una vez que pronuncio esas palabras, se escucho una murmuro de sorpresa por parte de la prensa y de varis fans que se encontraban en el lugar. Después del anuncio, los miembros de Bad Luck se retiraron, sus caras eran de total resignación. La imagen en el televisor se desvaneció.

Shuichi no entendía por que lo habían hecho, ni siquiera él sabía si saldría vivo de ese lugar y ellos ya se habían rendido, estaba en un estado de shock, tanto que ni siquiera se percato del movimiento que se estaba dando en la sala, el jefe del grupo se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el, las lágrimas de Shuichi comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, cuando el hombre llego hasta el, le tomo del mentón y acerco sus labios lentamente, sabia que e el estado en que se encontraba no se negaría a nada, ni siquiera se defendería, Shuichi no se dio a que hora el hombre se había movido hasta donde el se encontraba y cuando los otros habían salido de la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre, había capturado sus labios, de hecho ya estaba adentrándose en su boca, sentía su lengua tocando la suya, sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, desvistiéndolo lentamente, pero aunque el quería quitárselo de encima, su cuerpo no le respondía, así que el hombre aprovecho y termino de quitarle la ropa, besando su cuerpo, lamiendo cada parte de este, dejando un rastro húmedo, al tiempo que lo arrastraba hasta donde estaba el sofá en el que anteriormente había estado sentado e hombre que ahora reclamaba su cuerpo, el miembro de Shuichi ya estaba completamente duro, al igual que el de aquel hombre, que lo tomo, masajeándolo, excitándolo aun mas, si decir nada, Shuichi recibía las caricias de ese hombre que, aunque fue el primero en iniciar con su pesadilla, era el que mejor lo trataba, en cuanto al sexo se refería; sintió como el dedo de aquel hombre lo invadía, sacándolo y metiéndolo dentro de el, para después reemplazarlo por su miembro, lo introdujo de un solo movimiento, provocando algo de dolor en Shuichi, iniciando con el movimiento inmediatamente después

- vamos…ah…gime para mi…- dio excitado el hombre - compláceme

- no….no…. – Shuichi se negaba, hasta que noto que el hombre sacaba de un lado del sofá una pistola

- hazlo…- dijo, al tiempo que le apuntaba con ella, Shuichi no tuvo mas opción que conceder el deseo del hombre, que aumentaba cada ves mas sus embestidas

- ahh…..ahhh….- Shuichi gemía, mas por miedo que por placer, notando como esto excitaba de sobre manera al hombre, quien comenzaba a gemir, diciendo el nombre de otra persona, sintió como el hombre estaba a punto de terminar, así gimió mas fuerte esperando que así todo terminara, no paso mucho tiempo mas para que el hombre se derramara en su interior, soltando la pistola al dar la ultima embestida.

- AAHHHH!! – gimo el hombre, quien soltó a Shuichi intentando normalizar su respiración, Shuichi se levanto del sofá, apartándose del hombre quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de sobre ponerse al orgasmo de hacia unos minutos, aprovecho ese momento para vestirse, haciendo el menor ruido posible, para después intentar el arma que el hombre había dejado caer, la tomo suavemente, pero la mano del hombre atrapo la suya, Shuichi se asusto, sabia que todo terminaría ahí, el hombre se levanto del sofá, aun sin terminar de vestirse, e hizo levantarse al cantante, le giro la muñeca de modo que lo hiciera soltar el arma pero el chico por el contrario la empuño lo mas fuerte que pudo y apretó el gatillo, disparándole en la pierna al hombre, quien lo soltó inmediatamente.

Shuichi corrió hasta la salida de la habitación, donde soltó la pistola, sabia que la detonación alertaría a los demás hombres y que en cuestión de segundos, le darían alcance.

Los hombres llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba su jefe, lo encontraron con el disparan en la pierna derecha, sabían que el chico no tenia el arma, pero que trataría de escarpar, eso no les convendría, ya que a la noche siguiente les pagarían el recate.

Corrieron tras Shuichi quien ya les había sacado bastante ventaja.


	5. escape

VoLvErTe A vEr

Capitulo cinco : escape

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, no sabia de cuanto tiempo disponía, ni cuanto le tomaría encontrar la salida, corría sin saber a donde, buscaba alguna luz o cualquier otra señal de que el exterior se encontraba del otro lado, pero solo encontraba mas y mas oscuros pasillos, logro escuchar los pasos de los hombres que lo seguían, sobre el sonido de su agitada respiración. Sentía que le pisaban lo talones, hasta que pronto vio una pequeña ventana en una puerta, por ella pasaba la tenue luz del amanecer, sintió un gran alivio al pensar que tal ves del otro lado encontraría la salida, alcanzo la puerta y jalo de ella para abrirla, del otro lado puedo ver el cielo dando los primero rayos de la mañana, ya era viernes, pero no perdió el tiempo contemplando aquella esplendorosa imagen frente a el, sino que se asomo por el balcón, tratando de imaginar a cuantos pisos se hallaría del piso, no era mucho, eran solo un par de metros, así que sabiendo que no podía volver sobre sus pasos, salto sobre el barandal.

Sus pies flaquearon ante la caída, pero aun así, se recupero rápidamente y siguió corriendo, los hombres salieron al balcón, apuntando rápidamente sus armas a donde Shuichi se encontraba, se escucharon varios disparos, de las diferentes armas, pero al parecer ninguno le había dado, por su parte Shuichi, sintió como una bala le rozaba la pierna derecha, otra en el brazo izquierdo muy cerca del hombro, pero aun así el dolor no lo hizo detenerse, aunque no sabia hacia donde corría, como aun estaba oscuro, podía ver a lo lejos las luces de una ciudad, quiso pensar que eran las luces de Tokio, esperanzado, corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían, mientras la imagen de Yuki, acudía una y otra vez a su mente, deseaba verlo, quería sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, adema ultima la frase que le había dicho en la primera llamada, daba vueltas en su mente…"te amo", finalmente la había dicho, sintió como sus pies le fallaban y como su vista empezaba a ser borrosa, tornándose lentamente en negro, dejo de escuchar los sonidos de alrededor de el, después de eso no supo mas…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, aun sin quererlo, no hacia mas que fumar y beber, no llevaba mucho que Mika y Thoma se habían marchado del departamento, pero aun así ya le parecía toda una eternidad, mañana por fin podría ver a Shuichi, mañana a esa hora, seria que por fin le devolverían a la persona que el mas….amaba?, se acababa de dar cuenta, el en realidad amaba a Shuichi, algo que ni siquiera el mismo había sentido antes, se chico de verdad había logrado cambiarlo, sin embargo, sentía que estaba muy lejos de poder decírselo de nuevo, un momento de nuevo?, por fin se había dado cuenta que la situación lo había cambiado por completo desde el momento en que secuestraron a Shuichi, ese día el se lo había dicho….le había dicho "te amo", sin darse cuenta y sin sentirse extraño al decirlo…no sabia que estaba pasando con el, solo sabia que quería volver a verlo, a cualquier costo…

- Shuichi… - dijo finalmente, dando otra bocanada a su cigarro.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba conforme aumentaba su conciencia; entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba, ya que el frió calaba mas que de costumbre, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, estaba libre, no estaba en la sucia y abandonada habitación, se encontraba en el piso, sobre la tierra, se levanto hasta quedar sentado, noto las heridas de la noche anterior, pero al parecer ya no sangraban, así que se levanto lentamente, y volvió a caminar sin rumbo, ya estaba muy entrada la mañana, así que esperaba poder averiguar donde estaba, pero sus ojos no alcanzaron a distinguir nada conocido, siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar alguna carretera o llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki despertó, estaba sentado en su sofá, el cigarro de la noche anterior se había consumido, la lata estaba vacía, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, así que se levanto y abrió la puerta del balcón, hacia tanto que no salía a ese lugar, para ser exactos desde hace una semana, desde que se llevaron a Shuichi…

Sin saber por que tomo las llaves de su auto y salio, arranco sin saber a donde se dirigía, solo quería despejarse, condujo hasta llegar al mirador, donde le contó por primera vez a ese chico la verdad de su pasado, estaciona el auto y bajo de el, camino al barandal fijo la vista en el océano, la única imagen en su mente era la del chico de cabellos rosados, SU cantante.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había despertado, tenía hambre y estaba cansado y adolorido, cuando escucho el claxon de un trailer, sabia que la autopista estaría cerca, así que reunió todas las fueras que le quedaban y siguió caminando; paso cerca de otra hora de camino, cuando al fin logro divisar la carretera, ese día estaba excepcionalmente tranquila, así que llego hasta la orilla, y se sentó esperando a que algún auto pasara.

Mientras esperaba recordó lo que le había sucedió antes de escapar, recordó que el hombre había dicho un nombre, uno que el conocía….Tachi… se impresiono al recordar al dueño de ese nombre, Tachi Aizawa, el vocalista de ASK, pero porque demonios, ese hombre le conocía…. sin darse cuenta un auto se acercaba, venia a una velocidad increíble, por un momento pensó que podía ser Yuki, pero al ver que el auto no se detenía, volvió a sentarse, al auto frenó tan fuerte que derrapó en el pavimento, a pocos metros de el.


	6. reencuentro

VoLvErTe A vEr 6

Capitulo seis : reencuentro

Su corazón no cabía de felicidad, era el auto de Yuki, no sabia que demonios hacia ahí, pero estaba feliz de que fuera el, la portezuela del auto se abrió, dejando ver a su conductor…

- YUKI!! – grito Shuichi, corriendo al auto, olvidándose de todo cansancio y dolor.

- Shu-shuichi…?! – Yuki parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma o algo o parecido, no creía en la imagen que tenia delante de sus ojos, ya que llevaba los últimos días, imaginado y viendo espejismos de Shuichi, así que aun no podía saber si lo que estaba frente a el no era una ilusión mas.

El chico de cabellos rosados, llego hasta el auto, para después agacharse hasta estar a la altura de Yuki, besando los labios del novelista, quien por fin pudo reaccionar, al darse cuenta de que no era un truco mas de su mente. Respondió el beso, aunque no duro mucho, ya que Yuki pensó que si Shuichi había escapado, los hombres que lo habrían secuestrado lo estarían buscando, así que lo hizo subir al auto, arrancando tan rápido como pudo. Shuichi no tardo en quedarse dormido, sabiendo que si era un sueño, al menos era el mejor sueño que había tenido desde que lo secuestraron y que si era la realidad, ahora podía sentirse seguro, Yuki condujo a mas de 120, hasta entrar a la ciudad, donde bajo la velocidad, llegaron realmente rápido al departamento de Yuki, donde este estaciono el auto y cargo al chico, que aun dormía, hasta el departamento; recordando la vez que Shuichi se desmayo en la calle después de que Tachi le causara problemas por primera vez…

Una vez dentro del lugar, recostó a Shuichi en la cama y el se sentó a su lado, viendo el aspecto que tenia, se notaba que no había comido bien, que lo habían golpeado… sin embargo en ese momento se veía feliz…

Salio de la habitación solo para hacer una llamada, marco el número y espero respuesta.

- bueno?

- Thoma…soy Eiri, solo para decirte que encontré a Shuichi…

- Eiri-san, dime que no fuiste solo a buscarle desde anoche que nos fuimos Mika-san y yo

- no, tranquilízate Thoma, lo encontré hoy en la carretera, de hecho acabo de llegar a la casa.

- bueno menos mal, bien le avisare a los demás, avísame por favor cuando despierte Shindo-kun quieres?

- claro….y Thoma…

- si?

- gracias

- …- Seguchi enmudeció al oír el agradecimiento de Eiri, eso no era muy propio de el, después respondió - para nada, sabes que yo te ayudare en lo que quieras – después de decir eso colgó.

Yuki volvió a la habitación donde encontró al cantante despierto y de pie a un lado de la cama.

- Shuichi…

- vaya Yuki, creí que estaba soñando y…

- baaaka!!

- bueno, crees que pueda tomar un baño antes… - se callo al sentir como Yuki posaba un dedo sobre sus labios

- claro que si

Shuichi salio de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, una vez que se termino de desnudar, pudo verse por fin en el espejo, vio las marcas en su cuerpo, algunas de golpes, otras eran las marcas de las navajas, y aunque no todas eran recientes, le dolían, le dolían los recuerdos que le traían, sin pensarlo mas abrió el agua caliente y se metió en la ducha, sintió como el agua recorría su cuerpo, sintió como se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, no supo como pero cuando recordó, ya estaba sentado en el piso, llorando.

Yuki noto que Shuichi estaba tardando mucho, así que, verifico si la puerta no tenia el seguro puesto, abierta, entro silenciosamente al baño, escucho la caída del agua, acompañada de los sollozos del cantante, Yuki se apresuro a abrir la cortina de la ducha y encontró a Shuichi sentado en el piso, con el rostro entre las manos, sabia que el chico era llorón pero ese llanto, era diferente, era de verdadero dolor, así que entro en la ducha sin importarle que su ropa se mojara, se arrodillo a su lado, tomando con su mano el mentón del chico, obligándolo a levantar la mirada, sin decir mas le beso, un beso tierno, que Shuichi no rechazo, pero aun así, no podía evitar que sus lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos, Yuki termino el beso, para después limpiar las lagrima que seguían saliendo de los ojos de su amante, hasta que estas por fin dejaron de salir.

Shuichi se abrazo al cuerpo de Yuki, notando así que este aun tenía su ropa y que esta estaba completamente mojada, así que con cuidado, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa violeta que Yuki traía puesta, besando después su cuello, Yuki dejaba que Shuichi le besara, de verdad anhelaba esas caricias, las manos del chico se dirigieron al pantalón del novelista, deshaciéndose rápidamente de el, al mismo tiempo que sus boxers, Yuki intento levantar a Shuichi, pero este solo se hinco para después tomar el miembro del escritor entre sus manos, masajeándolo hasta ponerlo duro, Yuki no supo que hacer, ya que era la primera vez que Shuichi actuaba de esa manera, pronto sintió como su espalda se pegaba al frió y húmedo azulejo de la pared del baño, para después sentir como la boca del cantante envolvía su hombría, dándole una grata sensación en esa parte de su cuerpo, el placer se incremento, cuando Shuichi comenzó a sacar y meter el miembro de su boca, succionando, lamiendo cada parte que entraba y salía, Yuki sin darse cuenta poso sus manos en la nuca del chico, marcando cierto ritmo, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su limite.

-AAHHhh!! – ese ultimo gemido de Yuki resonó por todo el departamento no solo en el baño, había derramado su semilla en la boca del chico pelirosado.

Shuichi instintivamente se trago todo el liquido, esa era la única cosa a la que se el podría sacar provecho de su pasada pesadilla, se levanto del piso para después besar a su novelista, un beso apasionado, Shu sintió las manos de Yuki, acompañadas por el agua, recorrer su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, donde solo una de ellas siguió con su descenso, sintió como los dedos de Yuki masajeaban su lastimada entrada, para después introducir uno de ellos dentro de el, su respiración se acelero, el agua caliente que antes recorría su cuerpo ahora le parecía fría, sintió como el segundo dedo del escritor entraba, haciéndolo gemir una vez mas, los labios de Shuichi buscaron los de Yuki, quien los encontró rápidamente, se volvieron a unir en otro apasionado beso, mientras el tercer dedo de Yuki se abría paso en Shuichi, a lo que el chico arqueo la espalda.

Los dedos de Yuki no estuvieron mucho tiempo presentes en el interior del cantante, ya que Yuki lo tomo de la cadera haciéndolo enroscar sus piernas en su cintura, quedando ahora Shuichi recargado en la pared, el frió no le calo en ningún momento, sintió que sus labios eran capturados de vuelta por los de Yuki, a la vez que este lo penetraba lentamente, era la primera vez en varios días que no se sentía mal o sucio al sentir a alguien dentro de el, esto era diferente, era Yuki quien estaba dentro de el y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

- Shu-shuichi…que pasa? – pregunto Yuki al darse cuenta de las lagrimas de su amante

- Nada…- dijo, abrazándose al cuerpo del novelista, haciendo este se moviera dentro de el – aahh!!...solo sigue – le susurro al oído

Yuki le obedeció aunque aun le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a llorar, creyó que lo había lastimado, pero no parecía ser esa la razón. Un gemido de Shuichi cerca de su oído lo saco de sus pensamientos, volvió a lo que habían estado haciendo desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya, así que aferro mas sus manos a la cadera del cantante, penetrándolo mas y mas con cada embestida, haciéndolo gemir cada vez mas fuerte, sintió como ya estaba a punto de llegar al limite, así que incremento la velocidad de sus penetraciones, al parecer a Shuichi le pasaba lo mismo, ya que estaba encajando sus uñas en la espalda de Yuki.

- AAAHHH!! – los dos habían terminado, Yuki dentro de Shuichi y este en el vientre de ambos.

Yuki recargo todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi que aun se encontraba sobre el azulejo, el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, llevándose con ello el liquido blanquecino que estaba en sus cuerpos, limpiándolos, un par de minutos bastaron para que ambos regularizaran sus respiraciones, Yuki salio de Shuichi y tomo el shampoo del cantante, vaciando un poco de este en su mano, para después ponerlo en la cabeza del chico, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto del escritor

- Yu-yuki…

El novelista le callo, y una vez que termino, tomo el suyo (su shampoo) y repitió el gesto lavando ahora su propio cabello.

Cuando salieron de la ducha se secaron y se dirigieron a la habitación, Shuichi se echo en la cama, estaba demasiado cansado... pronto se quedo dormido. Yuki para dejarlo dormir, se dirigió al estudio y encendió su lap-top, dispuesto a empezara trabajar, lo que en una semana no había podido hacer…


	7. culpable

-

Capitulo siete : culpable

Esa noche Shuichi no pudo dormir, negro dicho no quería dormir, creía que aun estaba soñando, imaginando cosas o algo así, pro lo tanto, tomo un banco y lo coloco aun lado de la silla de Yuki

- Yuki… - dijo llamando la atención del escritor - …yo…lamento lo que le hice a tu borrador la última vez – esto ultimo provoco que Eiri dejara de escribir y volteara a ver al cantante

- Shuichi…eso no me importa ahora – hizo una pausa, se quito los lentes – sabes…desde que te…- omitió la palabra – yo…no pude escribir nada, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era…que yo era el culpable de que te hubieran llevado, yo… - Shuichi oto que Yuki estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que le miro a los ojos – quiero que tu me perdones, si no fuera por mi jamás te hubiera pasado nada – no pudo mas, sus lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Shuichi le abrazo, dejo que Yuki terminara de llorar sobre su hombro, ahora sabía que había sido difícil también para el, una vez que se tranquilizo, Yuki tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, ya era tarde pero sabia que le responderían.

- bueno? – contesto la voz

- Seguchi, soy Eiri, Shuichi ya despertó quiere hablar con el no?

- a si claro, gracias, Eiri-san – Yuki le di el teléfono al chico

- bueno?

- Shindo-kun, me alegra que ya se haya resuelto todo…

- si…gracias, Seguchi-san yo… quiero pedirle que le devuelva el contrato a Bad Luck…

- Shindo-kun este no es el momento, ni la manera para hablar de esto, mañana lo espero en mi oficina a las 10, puede pasarme con Eiri-san por favor?

- si claro, gracias… - Shuichi le devolvió el teléfono a Yuki

- Seguchi, que haremos con lo de la recompensa? – Miro al cantante y se metió a la cocina – quiero saber quien fue el culpable y que pague por ello

- no te preocupes Eiri-san, tu asiste al lugar como si no supieras nada de Shindo-kun, como si fueras por el, yo mandare a la policía para atraparlos

- bien - se disponía a colgar

- Eiri-san… ten cuidado – después de eso, colgó

Yuki regreso al estudio, Shuichi lo esperaba sentado cerca del portátil.

- Shuichi, esta noche voy a salir, así que creo que seria buena idea que llamaras a Hiroshi, para que sepa que ya estas bien y que te acompañe mientras yo no estoy

- Yuki…si claro… - de verdad que había cosas que habían en Yuki desde que lo había dejado de ver… pero no podía negar que le gustaban

Salio del estudio y tomo el teléfono, marco el número de Hiro y este pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea de Yuki. No tardo en llegar al departamento.

- hola Shuichi!! – dijo abrazando efusivamente a su amigo.

- Hiro…no puedo….respirar – ante el fuerte abrazo

- ah…lo siento y Yuki?

- se acaba de ir, aunque no se a donde…- dijo algo pensativo

- no te preocupes, pero dime, como fue que llegaste aquí? – sabia que esa no era la pregunta mas indicada- bueno…digo…además tenias a Yuki muy preocupado sabes?, incluso fue a buscarte a mi casa

- aaaa, en serio??...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki llego a la hora indicada, se encontraba en la bodega numero cinco del embarcadero, tenia en la mano una maleta con algo que parecía pesar como 500,000,000. Estaba esperando a que los secuestradores de Shuichi aparecieran, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo

- vaya, Yuki Eiri-san en persona - dijo la voz

- y bien donde esta? – pregunto

- bien, bien primero, entréganos el dinero y después te daremos al chico – respondió el hombre con tal seguridad, que si Yuki no hubiera encontrado a Shuichi en la mañana, podría haber pensado que aun lo tenían ellos.

- déjame verlo – dijo, tratando de ganar mas tiempo para que Seguchi llegara con la policía.

- solo hasta que vea mi dinero – volvió a insistir el hombre

- bien – respondió Yuki, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su abrigo donde estaba su móvil, lo tomo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la maleta que estaba a su lado en le piso, levanto la maleta lentamente, mientras apretaba una de las teclas del celular, esta rápidamente marco el numero de Thoma Seguchi.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Shuichi? – Hiro callo cuando vio que el chico se había quedado dormido en el sofá, así que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo más que comer.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Seguchi recibió la llamada del celular de Eiri, sabia que era el momento de que llegara, aviso al jefe del operativo y este a su vez a los demás policías que se encontraban en la operación.

Cuando los secuestradores se vieron rodeados, trataron de huir, pero era demasiado tarde, estaban completamente sitiados, Yuki tomo la maleta y regreso al lado de Seguchi. Esa noche la policía atrapo al grupo de secuestradores mas grande del país, además de decomisar cerca de cinco autos, que usaban para los secuestros, uno de ellos estaba ocupado por otro chico, que pensaban darle como si fuera Shuichi.

Yuki estuvo presente durante el interrogatorio, ya que quería saber si en realidad Tachi Aizawa estaba involucrado.

- y dígame el ultimo secuestro que planearon, el de Shindo Shuichi, fue idea propia

- en parte si - dijo el hombre, el jefe del grupo – pero mas que nada era por que nos estaban pagando una buena cantidad por hacerlo

- quien? – pregunto el jefe de la policía

- Aizawa, Tachi Aizawa


	8. noches en vela

lo ke siento de jeans – letra para el fic

Capitulo ocho : noches en vela

Yuki no necesito de mas, llamo en seguida a Seguchi, dejo que la policía se encargara del resto, a fin de cuentas lo que le importaba ya estaba en su casa.

- que pasa Eiri-san?

- Seguchi, tal como te lo había dicho Aizawa era el culpable

- lastima, no entendió que debía dejarlos en paz, ahora pagara las consecuencias.

- me alegro, adiós

- buenas noches Eiri-san

La llamada termino, Yuki ya estaba en su auto, camino a casa, una vez dentro encontró a Hiro abrazando de Shuichi, el chico lloraba de nuevo, Yuki sabia que algo estaba mal, y que todo era culpa de Tachi.

Una vez que Shuichi se tranquilizo, Hiro se marcho a casa,  
Yuki le dio una pastilla para que así pudiera dormir de nuevo.

_Por más que corría no podía avanzar, los hombre le estaban alcanzando, pronto veía como una puerta se abría ante el, mostrándole la figura de Yuki._

_- YUKI!! – el gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía, pero Yuki parecía no escucharlo_

_Se escucharon varios disparos, el se cubría la cabeza, sin dejar de correr, un par de metros mas y estaría en los brazos de Yuki, cuando dejo de escuchar los disparos, se volvió para ver que tan cerca estaban los hombres, pero al parecer ya no le seguían, volteo la vista al frente y la imagen le horrorizo…Yuki en el piso, sobre un charco de sangre, que se extendía mas y mas debajo del cuerpo de este y el por mas que corría no podía llegar a donde el escritor se encontraba…_

-NOOOO!! – el grito resonó por toda la habitación

Yuki se sorprendió por el grito de Shuichi, así fue a ver si este se encontraba bien, lo encontró sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos y la colcha mostraba algunas lagrimas, Yuki se acerco lentamente, puso su mano sobre le hombro de Shuichi.

- que paso? – pregunto Yuki

- yo…- los sollozos no le permitían hablar. Yuki lo abrazo, estaba temblando y no por frió sino por miedo…

- shhh, tranquilo

Ya era muy tarde, eran casi las 5:00 am, Shuichi aun temblaba, el resto de esa noche, Yuki no pudo dormir.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki llamo a su ex-psicóloga, aprovechando que Shuichi se había ido a cambiar para su reunión con Seguchi, hizo una cita, sabia que el cantante necesitaba ayuda, pero el sabia que solo una persona como ella podría hacerlo, pudo con el, así que no había razón para que no pudiera con Shuichi.

Ese día Yuki llevo al chico hasta NG Records, aun no sentía que estuviera bien dejarlo andar solo por ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Yuki se quedo en el auto mientras Shuichi hablaba con el director de NG Records.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Llamo a la puerta.

- adelante – dijo la siempre tranquila voz de Thoma Seguchi

- compermiso – dijo al entrar

- tome asiento por favor Shindo-kun

- si gracias – dijo sentándose en el cómodo y elegante sofá del despacho, donde fue alcanzado por Seguchi segundos después

- y bien Shindo-kun de que quería que habláramos?

- etto…yo…yo quisiera que no terminara el contrato de Bad Luck y …

- Shindo-kun, esque no le dijeron nada Nakano-san y Fujisaki?

- ehh…no

- es que el hecho de anunciar la desintegraron de Bad Luck era solo una actuación, en realidad el contrato sigue, así que no tiene por que preocuparse por eso Shindo-kun

-aaa bueno entonces…yo… ya me voy, gracias por todo Seguchi-san – después de decir eso se levanto y salio del despacho de Thoma, corriendo al lugar donde siempre ensayaban.

-Shindo-san!! que bueno que estas bien!! – dijo llorando Sakano

- si yo tambien me alegro – dijo Suguru, mientras Hiro se limitaba a sonreirle

- bien Shnido-kun creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer no lo crees? – dijo K-san

- s-si, claro

- creo que tendra que esperar K-san – dijo Hiro, despues miro a su amigo – Yuki te espera en el auto.

Después de eso Shuichi salio del edificio y vio el auto de Yuki estacionado enfrente, corrió hasta el y subió. Una vez dentro, Yuki arranco y se dirigió a un lugar que Shuichi no conocía, estaciono el auto y bajo, Shuichi hizo lo mismo y siguió a Yuki cuando entraron al edificio. Subieron al elevador, marco el octavo piso, durante el acenso estuvieron callados, cuando llegaron, salieron del elevador y camino, se detuvo frente a una de las tantas puertas que había en el corredor. Abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Shuichi, una vez dentro vio a una mujer con la bata de medico, entonces supo de que se trataba…

- Yu-yuki, pero yo, yo no necesito esto…

- si como no, vamos, yo también me enfrente a esto y funciono, así que, es tu turno, ya veras que te pondrás mejor – dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del cantante.

- Yuki….- susurro antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba la doctora y entrar al consultorio de esta.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Esa noche, después de que Shuichi tomara sus medicinas, se fue a acostar pronto se quedo dormido. Yuki para dejarlo dormir, se dirigió al estudio y encendió su lap-top, dispuesto a empezara trabajar, lo que en una semana no había podido hacer…

_Todo estaba obscuro, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, no sabia donde se encontraba, solo sentía que sus manos y sus pies estaban atados, no sabía la razón, pronto se escuchaba el ruido de la pesada perta abriéndose, después una cegadora se en encendía sobre su cabeza, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, rápidamente vio a su alrededor, ahí estaban otra vez, eso 8 hombres, los mismo que la primera vez. _

_Sintió como se acercaba a el, el primero se desabrochaba el pantalón, en su morada se reflejaba la lujuria, notaba como ya estaba excitado de solo verlo, ya le tenía casi encima de el, cuando sintió como lo penetraba, sin el mas mínimo cuidado, un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta clamando por ayuda…._

- YUKI!! – despertó sobresaltado, sudaba frió…no paso mucho tiempo en que Yuki llegara al lado del cantante.

- Shuichi, que pasa?

- Yu-yuki…- dijo temblando, abrazándose a si mismo….

La escena de la noche pasada se volvió a repetir, Yuki tratando de consolar a Shuichi, hasta que se tranquilizo. Sabia que faltaría de bastante terapia, para que pudiera volver a su rutina de sueño y que no estaría solo, por que el estaría a su lado…


	9. arrestado

Capitulo nueve : arrestado

Capitulo nueve : arrestado

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Shuichi estaba de vuelta en casa de Yuki, quien no lo dejaba ir a ningún lugar solo, además el chico no había dejado de tener pesadillas, y aunque sus secuestradores ya estaban tras las rejas, el autor del crimen aun se encontraba en las calles de Tokio, la policía aun no lo había podido capturar.

Yuki llevaba poco menos de tres días tratando de escribir el siguiente capitulo de su libro, que aun no había podido ni empezar por la ausencia de Shuichi, ahora que el chico estaba de vuelta con el, seguía siendo así casi imposible de escribir, solo que la razón de su retraso era por que no podía escribir, ya que por las noches Shuichi solía tener ataques de pánico e histeria por el reciente trauma que había pasado. Últimamente el chico no quería ni comer, ni dormir y eso preocupaba a Yuki, ya que eso no era normal en el, aunque estaba yendo a terapias y en la disquera Seguchi le había dado permiso de faltar, el asunto parecía no dar un resultado favorable.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- esta noche….acabare contigo….terminare el trabajo que ellos no pudieron realizar…- Tachi caminaba decidido por el pasillo del hotel de mala muerte donde se estaba escondiendo, sabia que a esas alturas del partido, toda la policía de Japón lo estaría buscando, pero eso no le impediría poder completar su venganza contra Shuichi y Yuki, los odiaba tanto a los dos; sobre todo a Shuichi, Shindo Shuichi por haberle arrebatado su carrera, su fama….

Entro a su habitación, sucia y desordenada, vacía… ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera lo que dijeran Ma-kun y Ken-chan, sentía que hasta ellos lo habían abandonado, ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que se deshiciera de ese modo del chico.

-- flash back --

- Tachi, deja ya a ese chico – decía Ma-kun por enésima vez

- que no!!, dije que haría que ASK volviera a ser el grupo mas representativo de NG Records y así será

- pero mira el costo – dijo Ken-chan

- maldita sea!!, de que lado están?! – Tachi definitivamente se estaba impacientando

El silencio reino en la habitación, cada vez se hacían mas incomodo hasta que Ma-kun se decidió a hablar

- estamos del lado de ASK Tachi, pero queremos hacer las cosas bien

- pelear limpio – agrego Ken-chan

- bien, entonces hagan las cosas como se les de la gana, yo lo haré a mi manera

-- fin del flash back --

Aun se sentía enojado, así que tomo sus cosas y se decidió a salir del hotel, ya casi era de noche, así que tal y como lo había decidido, esa noche acabaría el trabajo, se puso sus lentes y se acerco al mostrador entrego la llave y pago lo que debía.

Tomo un taxi e indico el lugar, el chofer condujo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, pronto obscureció, la noche parecía estar del lado de Tachi, ese día era mas obscura de lo habitual, el auto se detuvo, el cantante bajo de el después de pagar, se encontraba afuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivían Yuki y Shuichi. Pensó que tocar no seria prudente, así que decidió saltarse la barda.

Era un lugar tranquilo así que no le preocupaba que alguien lo descubriera, eso era casi imposible, la barda no era muy alta, además de que sabía que el lugar no tenía ningún cuidador, un par de minutos mas tarde y ya estaba del otro de la barda, y se espero que entrara mas la noche para poder actuar.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- ne, Yuki, que quieres para cenar?

- mmm, lo que tu quieras, pero no me interrumpas – dijo tranquilamente el escritor, que por fin tenia cerca de ocho capítulos de su siguiente libro

- bien

Cenaron en silencio, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, sin prestarle verdadera atención, una vez que terminaron, Yuki se dirigió al portátil y siguió escribiendo, shuichi lavo los platos y tomo sus medicinas.

- buenas noches Yuki! – después de decir eso se acostó, dejando llevarse rápidamente por el sueño.

Eran cerca de las 12:30 cuando Tachi noto que solo estaba encendida la luz del departamento de Yuki, así que creyó que este aun estaba despierto, y si no le fallaba nada, el chico de cabellos rosados debía estar completamente dormido, así que miro a alrededor y salio de su escondite, para dirigirse al ascensor, donde marco el numero del piso del escritor, cuando el elevador se detuvo, salio de el y camino hasta la puerta del departamento, timbro, espero a que el rubio abriera la puerta.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki escucho el timbre de la puerta, creyó que serian Thoma o Mika-san

- ya voy – dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta fumando su cigarrillo. Vio la silueta en la puerta, y abrió – tu?! Que demonios haces aquí?

- nada en especial, solo de visita – diciendo esto saco de su chamarra una navaja, sabiendo que el escritor no se atrevería a gritar para pedir ayuda.

Tachi se aventó sobre Yuki, cayendo ambos pesadamente al suelo, Tachi aun mantenía la navaja en su mano, Eiri sabia lo que pretendía, venia a acabar con el y con Shuichi, su celular estaba muy lejos, lo mismo que el teléfono, Shuichi dormía bajo el efecto de fuertes calmantes, así que si se despertaba seria por un verdadero milagro, el filo de la navaja sobre la piel de su brazo izquierdo lo hizo reaccionar, el cantante aun se encontraba encima de el, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el piso.

Yuki levanto las manos, tomando por los hombros a Tachi, y de un movimiento lo hizo girarse de modo que ahora el que estaba arriba era el, logró hacer que Tachi soltara la navaja, quedando cerca de la puerta del estudio. Golpeo al chico en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar, Tachi le regreso el golpe, causando menos daño en Yuki, quien con otro golpe, le dejo para correr a la donde en busca de su móvil.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se levanto rápidamente en un intento de darle alcance después de tomar la navaja de nuevo, Yuki llego a la sala, y tomo el teléfono de arriba de la televisión, marco el numero de Thoma, sabia que el podría ayudarle lo mas rápido posible, Tachi corrió por el pasillo que conducía a la sala, notando como en la ultima puerta se encontraba, lo que el supuso que era, la alcoba del escritor, donde Shuichi dormía, entro en ella olvidándose por completo del escritor, quien ya estaba hablando con una persona, supuso que pidiendo ayuda pero no le importo, estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de la persona que le había arrebatado todo (claro según el), tenia la navaja en su mano, el chico de cabellos rosados aun dormía placidamente en la cama del novelista, parecia que tenia un buen sueño.

Yuki por su parte noto que Tachi ya había tardado en alcanzarlo en la sala a si que colgó rápidamente, vio que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y supuso lo peor, en realidad a lo que venia era para matar a Shuichi, entro rápidamente en la habitación, justo cuando Tachi estaba a punto de clavar la navaja en la espalda de Shuichi, Yuki jalo a Tachi, tumbándolo de este modo al suelo, donde cayo sobre Yuki, hundiéndose así la navaja en la pierna de Yuki

- aaaa!! – un grito ahogado salio de la garganta del escritor, despertando a Shuichi.

- Yu-yuki? – dijo al oír su voz, sus ojos aun no enfocaban bien por la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Shuichi...corre, sal de aquí – dijo algo adolorido, mientras sujetaba a Tachi

- pero que demonios estas diciendo? – dijo viendo al fin, la escena que estaba en el suelo de la habitación, Yuki con la navaja del Tachi encajada en la pierna y este a su vez, sujetando a Tachi, quien forcejaba para safarse – no te voy a dejar solo con el…

- que te vayas!! – dijo firmemente – vino a matarte!! – Shuichi no le respondió estaba en shock por las palabras de Yuki, así que sin decir mas, asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, en la puerta del departamento encontró en cigarro que había estado fumando Yuki y la mancha de sangre. Corrió hasta el elevador, y cuando bajo por este al primer piso, escucho los golpeteos y ruido que provenía de afuera de la casa, rápidamente abrió la puerta, dejando que entraran todos esos policías que veían acompañados por Thoma Seguchi.

Los policías subieron rápidamente por las escaleras y por el elevador, no tardaron en llegar al departamento donde encontraron a Tachi aun forcejeando con Yuki.

- policía!!, levante las manos!! – dijo el primero que entro en la habitación, tanto Yuki como Tachi obedecieron la orden del policía. Quien rápidamente se dirigió al cantante – Aizawa Tachi, esta usted arrestado por privación de la libertad, por atentar la integridad física y moral de una persona, allanamiento de de morada e intento de homicidio.

En cuanto Tachi se levanto del piso de la habitación, le colocaron las esposas y lo condujeron fuera del edificio, un par de doctores, entraron en el departamento, para ver como se encontraban las heridas de Yuki, le vendaron y recetaron algunos medicamentos, después de eso la policía tomo las declaraciones de cada uno (Shuichi y Yuki). Horas mas tarde el departamento quedo en total tranquilidad.

- lo siento Yuki, Tachi te lastimo por mi culpa…

- baka, eso no es cierto

- claro que lo es, mírate – dijo señalándole las heridas

- calla – dijo, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla, se acercaba mas a el, hasta besarlo. Un beso tierno y apasionado; una vez que se separaron, Yuki abrazo al chico.


	10. tranquilidad

lo ke siento de jeans – letra para el fic

Capitulo diez : tranquilidad

- _el cantante Tachi Aizawa, vocalista del grupo ASK, fue arrestado la pasada noche, en el domicilio del famoso novelista Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindo, en un itento de homicidio… - _la televisión se apago

- iras a trabajar hoy? – pregunto Yuki

- creo que si, aun falta mucho por hacer y ya casi es la fecha para entregar el demo…

- quieres que te lleve?

- mejor quédate a descansar, le llamare a Hiro para que venga por mi

- bien, por cierto, llega temprano hoy, te quiero mostrar algo – dijo sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla

- si, bien entonces, me cambiaré

No tardo en estar listo, ni paso mucho tiempo para que Hiro llegara por el, subieron a la moto y se dirigieron a NG Records, una vez dentro saludaron a todos

- Shindo-san que bueno que ya se encuentra mejor

- si, gracias Fujisaki – dijo algo apenado

- well guys, a trabajar!! – dijo con el animo de siempre K-san

- bien tenemos que terminar de grabar el demo, que les parece hacer eso primero?

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hiro, mientras Shuichi asentía con la cabeza

Pusieron el resto de la música y la voz de la canción que esperaban fuera su primer sencillo, sin embargo una vez que terminaron la grabación, Shuichi no parecía estar muy conforme con que ese fuera el primer sencillo.

- que pasa Shindo-kun – pregunto Sakano-san al darse cuneta de la cara del chico

- mmm, ya no me gusto esa canción como sencillo, Sakano-san, cree que haya oportunidad de cambiarla?

- Shindo-kun!!, el presidente me matara por esto!!

- deja de preocuparte tanto – dijo K-san – tienes una mejor canción Shindo?

- hai!! – dijo buscando en su mochila, saco su libreta donde acostumbraba escribir las letras, la abrió buscando la hoja correcta, una vez que la encontró se la mostró a K-san

- mmm well, nose ustedes chicos, pero creen poder hacerlo con solo una semana? – Fujisaki y Hiro estaban viendo la letra, era mucho mejor que las anteriores, así que asintieron

- hai!!

- bien entonces…let´s work!!

Fujisaki encendió su sintetizador, mientras Hiro tomaba su guitarra, un conjunto se sonidos salieron del teclado de Suguru, mientras Hiro acomodaba unos acordes en el mismo sonido, Shuichi estaba listo en el micrófono, la letra decía así…

Tú, eres todo lo que puedo recordar,  
Después de todo lo que hemos sido siempre,  
En mi corazón

Ahora estoy acabado  
Y siento junio como si fuera noviembre  
Aun así no puedo creer que sea verdad  
Tanto tiempo hemos estado separados

One more night  
Quiero estar contigo  
Donde quiero abrazarte fuerte  
Me siento tan bien, esta noche  
Por lo tanto te lo dejo a ti

¿Por que el amor verdadero

no puede ser para siempre?  
¿Porque mis sueños explotaron?  
El día que te fuiste  
Porque conservo este hechizo, juntos.

One more night  
Quiero estar contigo  
Donde quiero abrazarte fuerte  
Me siento tan bien, esta noche  
Por lo tanto te lo dejo a ti

Esa tarde habían avanzado demasiado, ya tenían la mitad de la música, así que Hiro se apresuro a ir a dejar a su casa a Shuichi, quien se apuro por llegar al departamento lo antes posible.

- ya estoy en casa!! – dijo sacándose los tenis, y corriendo hasta llegar a la sala, donde lo esperaba Yuki

- vamos – dijo levantándose del sofá, apagando el cigarro y caminando a la puerta del departamento.

- pero Yuki, no puedes manejar

- no voy a manejar, tomaremos un taxi

- a donde vamos

- ya veras

Bajaron por el ascensor y salieron del complejo departamentario, tomaron el primer taxi que paso, subieron y Yuki le entrego un papel al chofer, el hombre asintió y arranco. No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar, en cuanto bajaron del auto, Shuichi pudo ver un edificio, bastante alto, lucia muy elegante, siguió a Yuki que había entrado en el lugar, entro en el ascensor y presiono en botón con el numero 8.

- que es este lugar Yuki?

- ya lo veras – dijo, cuando el elevador dejo de moverse, se abrieron las puertas y salieron de el, Yuki camino a una de las puertas, que se encontraban en el pasillo, saco un llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y se le entrego a Shuichi.

- ábrela – dijo haciendo un gesto refiriéndose a la puerta, Shuichi obedeció – entra – dijo una vez que estuvo abierta, para después entrar.

- Yuki…- estaba asombrado, era un departamento de lujo, aunque aun no estaba amueblado, todo pintado de blanco, con pinturas muy hermosas en las paredes, una gran ventana y un balcón con vista al océano – esto es…hermoso – dijo caminado hasta el balcón

- es nuestro – dijo acercándose a donde estaba el chico, quien lo miraba fijamente ante su ultima palabra… "nuestro"

- nuestro? – pregunto para asegurarse de haber oído bien

- si, acaso no te gusta?

- si – dijo acortando mas la distancia entre el y Yuki - mucho – finalizo besando a su escritor en los labios.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- bien chicos, ya tengo la siguiente canción del disco – anuncio con tono triunfal

- vaya Shuichi creo que te ha pasado algo bueno con Yuki

- la ri ho!!

- creo que eso es un si

- big news!! – dijo K-san al entrar al lugar – al presidente le gusto el demo, así que el sencillo saldrá a la venta dentro de un par de días.

- aaa!! de veras!! – dijo maravillado ante la noticia

- de veras, buen trabajo a todos, sobre todo a ti Shindo-kun, escribiste una gran canción.

- eto… K-san…- dijo en voz baja, temeroso – hoy puedo ir a casa temprano?

- mmmm, bien solo por esta ocasión, por el buen trabajo que hicieron.

- ARIGATO!! – dijo corriendo a casa de Yuki.

No tardo en llegar, encontró a Yuki con la mayor parte de las cosas ya empaquetadas.

- estoy de vuelta!! Yuki donde estas?

- por aquí – dijo la voz desde el estudio

- te ayudo? – dio en cuanto entro en la habitación

- que te parece si llamas a los de la mudanza y haces la cena

- hai!!


	11. nuevo hogar

Capitulo once : nuevo hogar

Capitulo once : nuevo hogar

Para el viernes ya se encontraban instalados en el nuevo departamento, Shuichi ya había terminado de acomodar la gran mayoría de las cosas, además de que por fin había dejado de tener pesadillas, aunque aun seguía en observación.

El demo ya era sencillo y saldría a la venta en pocos días. Mientras terminaba de acomodar sus videos de Nitlle Grasper en el mueble de la televisan, tenia encendía la tv.

- _bueno pues gracias por ver nuestro programa el día de hoy, los esperamos el lunes, a la misma hora y para despedirnos, los dejaremos a cargo de Bad Luck y su nuevo sencillo…One More Night… hasta la próxima_ – la canción empezaba a sonar en el aparato, Shuichi había dejado de acomodar sus cosas cunado escuchó el nombre de Bad Luck, su sencillo ya estaba en la televisión!!, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Hiro para informarle la gran noticia.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- la sentencia será de…- la juez hizo una pausa – 20 años por el delito de privaron de la libertad, 5 años por allanamiento de morada, 5 años por el atentado contra la integrada física y moral de una persona y 30 años por intento de homicidio, todos en prisión, sin goce de libertad bajo fianza o libertad condicional – se escucho el sonido del mazo de la juez.

- se levanta la sesión – dijo el encargado.

Después de eso se llevaron a Tachi a la prisión donde debería de cumplir su sentencia.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- 60 años!! – Shuichi estaba impresionado y no solo el, sino que todos en NG Records, ya se habían enterado del incidente del vocalista de ASK, además de que Ma-ku y Ken-chan, decidieron irse de la disquera para no manchar mas su nombre.

- hey Shuichi – dijo Hiro – te buscan

- ya voy…. – una vez que llego a la puerta se sorprendió aun mas – ustedes…que hacen aquí?

- solo veníamos a disculparnos contigo Shuichi, lamentamos lo que te hizo Tachi y queremos que sepas que nosotros nunca quisimos involucrarnos por eso el dejo ASK – dijo Ma-kun

- esperamos que algún día puedas perdonarnos, sobre todo a Tachi

- chicos…- Shuichi estaba impresionado pro la madures de ambos chicos, definitivamente eran diferentes a cuando estaban con Tachi – yo no tengo nada que perdonarles a ustedes

- bien pues, nosotros…tenemos que irnos, gracias por todo Shindo Shuichi, fue un placer conocerte – dijo Ken-chan tendiéndole la mano

- igualmente – dijo Ma-kun, repitiendo el gesto

- gracias chicos, también me alegra haberlos conocido – dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, estrechando las manos de ambos chicos. Los vio marcharse por el pasillo hasta que dieron vuelta.

- big news!! – dijo K-san rompiendo el silencio – el sencillo ya alcanzo el 4° lugar de ventas.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Vio las huellas de sus dedos, junto con sus fotos en una computadora, un número en vez de su nombre, llego aun lugar donde no era nadie…

- toma tu nueva ropa – dijo un hombre alto y fornido, entregándole una caja, con algo café dentro que parecía ser ropa, una vez que se cambio, lo condujeron dentro de la prisión, una lugar frió y oscuro, sintió una sensación de pánico desde lo mas profundo de su ser, vio un camino de celdas por ambos lados, con uno o dos hombres en cada espacio, algunos otros en lo que parecía ser un patio, jugando o peleando entre si, buscando en que entretenerse, un par de hombre al notar que era nuevo comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, la forma en que lo miraban, no le gusto para nada….

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

La noche caía rápidamente sobre la ciudad, el nuevo departamento ya estaba completamente arreglado y amueblado con sus cosas, Yuki ya estaba perfectamente acomodado en el lugar, se encontraba en el estudio escribiendo. Tenia suficiente material para escribir, además, su mente aun le daba vueltas al reciente incidente de Tachi, de hecho el libro se trataba de eso, era algo así como la crónica de lo que vivió shuichi y el, claro con otros nombres, y alguna variación de los lugares…

- ya estoy en casa!! – se escucho el grito de Shuichi en la puerta del departamento, Yuki se apresuro a guardar su escrito y salir a recibirlo, su relación parecía ser ahora mas…calida, al menos por parte del escritor, quien mientras Shuichi se encontraba en terapia, el lograba escuchar algunas partes de sus conversaciones, una de ellas estaba relacionado con eso, los sentimientos de Shuichi en torno a la relación, de cómo se sentía y que era lo que deseaba…

- que bueno que llegaste – dijo fumando su cigarro, metiendo después la colilla en la lata que traía en la mano.

- bien, haré la cena – dijo

- espera – la mano de Yuki estaba en la muñeca de Shuichi, impidiendo que este se fuera

- Yuki? – Shuichi no sabia que le pasaba su pareja era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al sentir los labios de Yuki sobre los de el, un beso tranquilo pero apasionado, la lengua del escritor estaba entrado en la boca del cantante, profundizando así mas y mas el beso, como si fuera la primera vez que probaba los labios del chico, un gemido se escapo de la garganta de Shuichi, al sentir como la mano de Yuki se colaba por debajo de su ropa, y sentir en su piel el frió de la lata, mientras la otra mano de Yuki presionaba en su nuca, impidiendo que el chico rompiera el beso.

Las caricias iban en aumento, Yuki atrapo al cantante contra la pared, quien ya estaba sin playera y el apunto de perder su camisa.

- vamonos a la cama – dijo mas como una orden que como sugerencia

Shuichi asintió para después volver a buscar los labios de su pareja, no tardo encontrarlos, de nuevo sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un nuevo beso, más apasionado que el anterior, mientras se besaban, caminaban por el pasillo, a tientas, buscando la puerta de la habitación, tardaron un poco en encontrarla, al final, los pies de Shuichi toparon con la cama, donde se dejo caer junto con Yuki.

Ya estaban únicamente en ropa interior, la mano de Yuki bajo hasta encontrar el despierto miembro de su koi, una vez que lo tomo comenzaba masturbarlo, mientras con su otra mano preparaba la entrada de Shuichi, los gemidos del cantante se perdían en los labios de Yuki, quien aumentaba los movimientos de su manos, según el ritmo que marcaba sus dedos, el ultimo dedo de Yuki entro en Shuichi, quien aqueo la espalda, dando oportunidad a Yuki de besar su cuello, su pecho, concentrándose en las tetillas del chico.

Yuki detuvo sus movimientos salio del cantante, para después quietarse su boxers, mientras Shuichi se terminaba de quitar los suyos, el escritor no tardo en volver a estar arriba de Shuichi, volvió a besarlo, para después bajar por su cuello hasta el pecho, donde, con su lengua, trazo una línea hasta el miembro del chico. Busco con su mano el cajón de la mesa de noche, buscando después en su interior, de donde saco una botella, dejo de lamer el mimbro del chico para tomar en su mano un poco del liquido de esa botella y después distribuirlo en su propio miembro.

Shuichi levanto las piernas, hasta colocarlas en los hombros de Yuki, quien tomo su miembro, dirigiéndolo a la entrada del chico de cabellos rosados, quien apretaba las sabanas conforme el escritor se adentraba mas y mas en el. Una vez dentro, inicio con el movimiento, a la vez que tomaba el miembro de Shuichi, masturbándolo a la velocidad de sus penetraciones, intensificando más y más los gemidos de ambos.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

La celda era muy fría, aun con las mantas, trataba de dormir, pero no podía, un ruido lo espanto lo suficiente como para que se incorporara en su cama, vio a tres hombres enfrente de el, todos lo miraban de una forma muy poco confiable. No creyó que decir algo fuera prudente, así que se volvió a acostar tratando de no pensar en nada; sintió como uno de los hombres lo tomaba del brazo, jalándolo fuera de la cobijas

- que te sucede? – dijo asustado y algo molesto

- eres nuevo, cierto? – dijo el hombre que lo tenia del brazo

- y que con eso?

- que entonces hoy es tu bienvenida… - dijo soltándolo al fin, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Los otros dos hombres se acercaron a la señal del otro, tomando a Tachi por los brazos, llevándolo hasta la cama recostándolo boca abajo. Tomaron sus pantalones y los bajaron con todo y su ropa interior. Tachi escucho como el hombre que estaba de pie desabrochaba su propio pantalón y lo dejaba caer al suelo, escucho movimiento de tras de el, luego las risas de los hombre que lo tenían atrapado, hasta que sintió como ese hombre le tomaba de las pompas y se abría camino en su interior.

- AAHH!! – Tachi trato de ahogar su grito en la cama, mientras escuchaba como los otros hombres se burlaban de su dolor.

Los movimientos del hombre se hacían más y más rápidos, cada vez más profundos, al igual que su dolor, no tardo mucho para que el hombre alcanzara su propio placer dentro de el.

Su noche no termino ahí, sino que también, los hombre que le sujetaba, hicieron lo mismo que el primer hombre, satisfacerse en su cuerpo, por fin el ultimo había tenido su orgasmo dentro de el, para después vestirse al igual que los dos primeros. El hombre que había iniciado con todo se acerco a el y en su oído le dijo

- bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, la prisión – después de eso se alejo saliendo silenciosamente por la puerta de su celda…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Yuki había tomado la cadera de Shuichi, penetrando con más fuerza en cada embestida, estaban a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

- AAAHHh!! – ambos terminaron, Yuki se dejo caer sobre Shuichi. Una ves que regularizaron sus respiraciones Yuki se acostó a un lado del chico.

- bienvenido a casa…Shuichi – después de decir eso abrazo al chico y ambos se quedaron dormidos


	12. volverte a ver

capitulo once :

Capitulo doce : volverte a ver…

Amaneció sobre su cama, con la manta encima, el cuerpo semidesnudo y adolorido, fue entonces que al tratar de levantarse, una punzada en el trasero lo hizo recordar la noche anterior, por fin sabía por que nadie quería terminar en la cárcel, pero aun así…. A el le faltaban 60 años…

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Shuichi se despertó lentamente, noto que Yuki un estaba a su lado, aun dormía, así que si hacer ruido, se levantó procurando hacer el menor movimiento posible, para no despertarlo, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y después hacer el desayuno, se tardo lo menos que pudo en el baño, toma una playera y un short y se encamino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

- que estas haciendo baka? – dijo Yuki algo dormido aun

- Yuki, te desperté?

- no – dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina

- bien, quieres desayunar de una vez? – pregunto el chico

- …. – Yuki se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Shuichi sirvió en los platos el desayuno y se dirigió a la barra, le dio su plato a Yuki y el se acomodo en la barra. Comenzaron el desayuno en silencio hasta que el escritor decidió romperlo.

- hoy sale mi libro – confeso al cantante

- que?!, tan rápido lo terminaste?? – dijo Shuichi asombrado

- …- nuevamente Yuki solo asintió

- pero lo hiciste en solo una semana y media!! – dijo después de contar los días con los dedos de las manos

- mmm…digamos que tuve tiempo y bastante material para hacerlo

- y de que se trata? – pregunto apenado, al darse cuenta que el nunca se había detenido a leer ni un solo libro de Yuki.

- de ti

- Yu-yuki…- se esperaba toda clase de respuestas menos esa

- hoy cenaremos fuera de casa, estas de acuerdo?

- claro – dijo aun asombrado por la pasada respuesta

- bien, entonces, te veré después – finalizo, levantándose de su silla, dirigiéndose al baño.

Shuichi recogió los platos y los acomodo en la maquina, la encendió y se fue a cambiar de ropa para ir a NG Records. Una ves que estuvo listo tomo las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta

- ya me voy Yuki – no obtuvo respuesta, pero sabia que Yuki lo habia escuchado, salio del departamento y bajo. Tomo un taxi hasta su destino, una vez ahí, entro.

- Shindo-san, que bueno que llegas – saludo Fujisaki, pero no obtuvo respuesta

- que paso Shuichi, paso algo entre Yuki y tu?

- …- negó con la cabeza

- entonces que te pasa? – pregunto Hiro

- Yuki se comporto muy raro en la mañana y nose…talvez solo sea mi idea…

- boys!! – dijo K-san llamando la atención de los chicos – el director quiere verlos a todos

- o no, será para despedirnos a todos!? – dijo casi gritando Sakano-san

- deja de preocuparte tanto, no creo que sea por eso.

Los chicos caminaron hasta la oficina de Thoma Seguchi, entraron en el despacho.

- gracias por venir – dijo con su tono tranquilo

- pero…para que nos hizo venir? – pregunto Hiro

- buena pregunta Nakano-san, los llame por que K-san me hizo el favor mostrarme el trabajo que han hecho hasta ahora, la verdad es que estoy muy impresionado, de hecho la cantidad de letras que tienen es la de un cd y la gran mayoría ya están completas, si no me equivoco – hizo una pausa – de hecho se podría decir que ya esta hecho su siguiente cd.

- eso parece – dijo Suguru – por que?

- porque de hecho quisiera que ese cd saliera a la venta cuanto antes, además de informarles que su sencillo, "one more nigth", ya esta en el primer lugar de ventas.

- QUE!? – ninguno de los tres miembros de Bad Luck daban crédito a sus oídos

- de verdad? – pregunto impresionado Shuichi

- de verdad – afirmo el presidente – ahora chicos, tengo que preparar el lanzamiento de un nuevo disco…

No dijeron mas, solo salieron del despacho.

- Shindo-san – el chico se volvió para mirar Seguchi – puedo hablar con usted?

- claro – así que camino en dirección opuesta a los demás, la puerta se cerro detrás de el.

- Shindo-san, me imagino que sabes del lanzamiento del libro de Eiri-san??

- si– dijo extrañado ante la pregunta - por que?

- sabes de que trata el libro, Shindo-kun?

- no…. –dijo bajando el rostro, recordando la respuesta que Yuki le había dado en la mañana: "tu".

- toma – dijo Seguchi, entregándole un libro algo grueso – creo que seria buena idea que lo leyeras

- eto…gracias, pero porque…?

- por que ese libro, es para ti, Shindo-kun – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno, ahora si Shindo-san, si me disculpas… - Shuichi salio del lugar con el libro entre sus manos, no sabia si debía leerlo o no, caminaba sin darse cuenta que ya había llagado hasta donde solían reunirse os miembros de Bad Luck.

- y bien Shuichi, que paso? – pregunto Hiro

- …he?, que?, aaa… nada jeje

- Shuichi…

- ya me voy Hiro, adiós!! – tomo su mochila y salio corriendo de NG Records, corrió hasta el parque donde conoció a Yuki y se sentó en una banca, volvió a mirar el libro que tenía en sus manos, lo abrió, al parecer solo era un boceto del que seria el libro en realidad, comenzó a leer, en un principio la historia parecía ser ajena a el, hasta que cerca de la mitad del libro encontró la coincidencia, la protagonista del libro de Yuki, también había sido secuestrada, todo había sucedido al igual que con el, pero como había sabido Yuki, todo lo que el había pasado en ese horrible lugar?...

Termino de leer el libro cerca de las 7.30 de la noche, y se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su cita con Yuki, así que guardó el libro en su mochila y corrió hasta donde pudo ver un taxi libre, índico la nueva dirección de la casa, una vez que llego bajo del auto y corrió hasta el ascensor, presiono el numero del piso del departamento y busco las llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón, abrió la puerta del departamento

- ya volví!! – grito en la puerta, se apresuro a dirigirse al baño, tomo una rápida ducha; salio a la habitación, donde no supo que ponerse, así que se puso su ropa interior y tomo el teléfono, marco el numero de móvil de Yuki.

- bueno?

- Yuki, donde estas?

- camino a la casa, porque?

- oye respecto a la salida de esta noche yo…

- no quieres salir?

- no, no es eso, es solo que… no se que usar y quería saber a donde vamos a ir…

- …no te lo diré, pero ponte algo "decente"

- mmm bien, entonces esperare a que llegues, adiós – termino con la llamada y corrió de nuevo a la habitación en busca de algo "decente" que ponerse, encontró un pantalón que podía parecer formal y una camisa oscura, era algo que en realidad no acostumbraba a usar, así que se lo puso y espero a que llegara Yuki. No tardo mucho, así que en cuanto llego al departamento, Shuichi salio a su encuentro, dejando al escritor completamente asombrado, Shuichi en realidad lucía increíble, el chico noto que Yuki lo veía sin decir nada, cosa que le preocupo, pensó que tal vez no le había gustado al escritor su forma de vestir.

-Yuki…así estoy bien? – dijo algo tímido

- …- Yuki tardo en contestar, más bien en reaccionar…- perfecto – dijo al fin - bien vamonos

Shuichi sonrió y siguió al novelista hasta la puerta, salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Yuki, donde, condujo hasta su destino, Shuichi miro el lugar, era donde solía llevarlo Mika-san cuando Yuki los corría del departamento o simplemente ella quería hablar con el.

- Yuki…

- que pasa?

- aquí será donde…

- si

Yuki bajo del auto, seguido por el cantante y dejo que el vallet (o como se les llame a las personas que acomodan los autos) lo estacionara, entraron en el restaurante, donde inmediatamente fueron atendidos y llevados a una mesa algo apartada de los demás clientes del lugar; tomaron asiento y el mesero les entrego las cartas de menú, después de eso se marcho, dejándolos completamente solos.

- Yuki, este lugar es muy caro no crees?

- …- no obtuvo respuesta

- y como estuvo el lanzamiento de tu libro? - pregunto intentando cambiar de tema

- bien – dijo sin apartar los ojos de la carta

- Yuki, respecto al libro… -el cambio de tono en la voz del cantante lo hizo mirarlo

- que hay con el? – pregunto extrañado, mientras hacia una seña

- yo….

- les tomo su orden? –el mesero se había acercado ante la seña de Yuki, de la que Shuichi no se dio cuenta, ambos ordenaron y el mesero se volvió a retirar

- y bien? –pregunto Yuki tratando de retomar la conversación

- nada

- bien – Yuki tomo la cajetilla y saco un cigarro, mientras el chico de cabellos rosados miraba fijamente a la mesa, estaba nervioso, pero necesitaba saber como Yuki había podido describir en su libro todo lo que le paso cuando lo secuestraron, aun así no quería que Yuki se molestara ante su pregunta. Estuvo extrañamente silencioso hasta que llego la comida. Tomo su cubiertos y empezó a comer aun sin mirar al escritor.

- Shuichi, que te pasa? – pregunto, finalmente Yuki

- nada – dijo tratando de apartar de su mente todas las preguntas y cosas que le daban vueltas en la cabeza

- estas demasiado callado, eso no es normal en ti

- Yuki…? – le llamo aun sin mirarlo

- si?

- de que trata tu libro? – dijo con la mirada clavada en su plato

- para que quieres saber?

- bueno creo que es obvio no?, se supone que somos una pareja y ni siquiera se de que trata tu libro – había dicho mas de lo que en realidad quería

- bien, estoy de acuerdo – respondió tranquilo, para después tomar algo del bolsillo de su gabardina.

Deposito un ejemplar de su libro en medio de la mesa. Shuichi miro la portada, era una pareja, estaban fuertemente abrazados, parecía que la chica estaba llorando; en la parte superior del libro una frase en letras rojas que decía: Volverte a Ver, debajo de ellas se encontraba el nombre de Yuki. Shuichi lo tomo, abrió el libro, hojeándolo, hasta que en la cuarta hoja de este, pudo leer lo siguiente:

Para la persona más importante en mi vida. S.S.

El chico busco la mirada dorada de Yuki.

- leí tu libro – confesó – esta tarde - Yuki le miro - Quiero saber, dime como lo supiste…

- a que te refieres?

- al contenido, fue…- dudo un momento – fue exactamente lo mismo que me paso a mi… - bajo la mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían

- estas enojado conmigo por eso? – pregunto Yuki

- n-no – dijo tratando de evitar un sollozo, cuando sintió la mano de Yuki, obligándolo a que lo mirara

- entonces? – pregunto buscando una respuesta en los llorosos ojos del chico

- dime como lo supiste….- dijo dejando salir una par de lagrimas que no pudo contener mas

- aunque no me creas – suspiro - fue sin querer – soltó la barbilla del chico y volvió a recargarse en su silla – lo escuche cuando ibas a las terapias, no todo, pero si la mayor parte de lo que decías – hizo una pausa - lo siento

- Yuki… - el escritor se levanto un poco de su silla alcanzando hasta el otro lado de la mesa, estiro un poco su mano, atrapando el rostro de Shuichi y atrayéndolo hasta unir sus labios con los de el. Cuando se separaron Yuki volvió a su lugar.

- ya te lo había dicho Shuichi, mientras no estuviste conmigo, no pude escribir y sabes porque? – el chico negó con la cabeza – por que no podía pensar en nada mas que en ti

- Yuki… - los ojos del chico aun se veían vidriosos por las recientes lagrimas que acaba de derramar, pero aun así no pudieron esconder la felicidad que en esos momentos el chico sintió.

- sabes por que el libro se llama así? – Shuichi volvió a negar con la cabeza – por que eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, en que quería volverte a ver

- Yuki…te – sintió como los labios de Yuki volvían a capturar los suyos

- vamos a casa – dijo cuando rompió el beso, el chico asintió


	13. one more night

Capitulo trece : One More Night

Capitulo trece : One More Night

Salieron del restaurante y esperaron a que les llevaran el auto, una vez que subieron en el, Yuki condujo hasta el departamento, estacionaron el auto y tomaron el ascensor, ya dentro de este Yuki presiono el botón y se cerraron las puertas; Yuki se acerco lentamente a Shuichi acorralándolo en la pared del elevador, el cantante sabia lo que el novelista quería, así que paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del escritor, atrayéndolo hasta el, el chico termino con la distancia existente entre sus labios, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que duro hasta que el ascensor se detuvo.

Salieron de este caminado rápido, pero sin llegar a correr para llegarlo mas rápido posible hasta el departamento, una vez que entraron retomaron lo que habían dejado pendiente en el elevador, se siguieron besando mientras retiraban del cuerpo del otro, la ropa que les estorbaba, dejando así, una camino de ropa por todo el pasillo del departamento, una vez que entraron en la habitación, se tumbaron en la cama, con solo la ropa interior puesta.

Ya recostados en la cama, volvieron a besarse y aprovechando la escasez de ropa, intercambiaron caricias, caricias mas atrevidas cada vez, arrancando gemidos entre ellos. Yuki no tardo en quitarle la última prenda al chico, viendo su miembro despierto, abandono los labios del cantante, pasando a su cuello, donde comenzó a descender hasta su pecho, lamiendo sus tetillas, ya erectas ante el placer de las caricias de Yuki

-aaahh!! – los gemidos se escapaban de los labios del chico.

Yuki siguió su camino por el abdomen de Shuichi, rodeando su ombligo con la lengua, para bajar después hasta su miembro, tomándolo con su mano, lamiendo toda su extensión, metiéndolo por completo en su boca, inicio el movimiento sobre el miembro del cantante. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, incrementando el volumen de los gemidos del chico, sabia que pronto terminaría. Yuki sintió el cuerpo de Shuichi tensarse y después sentir el liquido de su esencia en su boca y su garganta. Trago todo lo que pudo de aquel líquido.

Se levanto y se quito su bóxer. Se posiciono entre sus piernas, sin dificultad, la respiración del chico estaba bastante agitada, Yuki estiro su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Shuichi, quien abrió sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente, la mano que tenia en su mejilla se dirigió al mismo cajón que la noche anterior, sacando el mismo frasco de su interior, Yuki tomo parte del liquido en sus manos, pero en vez de ponerlo sobre su miembro, metió su mano debajo del cuerpo del cantante, quien abrió mas sus piernas para permitirle una mejor movilidad, sintió el frío liquido siendo untado por los dedos de Yuki en su entrada, para después sentir como uno de ellos era introducido en el

- aahh!!

Sintió el movimiento dentro de el, mas tarde sintió el segundo dedo de Yuki invadirle, siguiendo el mismo movimiento que el primero, no tardo en sentir el tercer dedo unirse a los otros dos, marcando mas velocidad dentro de el. El escritor retiro sus dedos de la entrada del chico de cabellos rosados, para reemplazarlos por su miembro que ya estaba más que despierto. Shuichi gemía a cada milímetro de Yuki que entraba en el.

Una vez que el novelista estuvo completamente dentro, inicio con el movimiento, sacaba y volvía a meter su miembro en el cantante, adquiriendo cierto ritmo, despertando una nueva erección en el chico, que fue atendida rápidamente por la mano de Yuki, masturbándolo a la velocidad de sus movimientos, los gemido resonaban en la habitación, indicando la cercanía de su orgasmo, las embestidas de Yuki aumentaban en profundidad y velocidad, al igual que el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro de Shuichi, quien retorcía las sabanas ante el creciente placer.

- AAAHH!! – el cantante se termino antes que Yuki.

La mano que anteriormente se encontraba en su miembro dándole tanto placer, se coloco en su cadera, Shuichi sintió como Yuki lo trataba de levantar de la cama, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, el chico se levanto y se abrazo a la espalda del novelista

- date vuelta – dijo Yuki a su oído

Shuichi obedeció, sintió como Yuki dejaba de moverse dentro de el, para permitirle moverse, se coloco boca abajo sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y brazos, volvió a sentir a Yuki volver a iniciar con su movimiento dentro de el, después de colocar sus manos en su cadera, causando otra descarga de placer, los movimientos de Yuki era cada vez mas y mas rápidos, sin embrago las penetraciones eran destinas esta vez, ahora eran mas profundas, alcanzando un punto muy sensible en Shuichi, que cada vez que Yuki lo alcanzaba, el cantante arqueaba mas su espalda.

- AAAAHHH!! – ambos se unieron en el ultimo gemido, Yuki por fin había terminado en Shuichi y este había terminado por tercera vez, ahora en las sabanas.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, Shuichi sentía la respiración de Yuki en su cuello, el escritor se recostó a un lado del chico, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

- buenas noches – murmuro

- buenas noches –respondió el chico, abrazándose al cuerpo de Yuki

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que regularizaron sus respiraciones

- Shuichi…? – dijo en voz baja, como si temiera despertarlo

- mmm?

- te amo…- susurro en el oído del cantante, quien abrió los ojos ante las palabras del escritor.

- Yuki…- dijo levantando su rostro para verlo – yo también – uniendo sus labios por ultima vez en esa noche

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Por la mañana Shuichi se encontró solo en la cama, se levanto y se asomo haber si Yuki se encontraba en el estudio pero no lo encontró, después se dirigió a la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí, así se metió al baño y se ducho; tenia que ir a trabajar, salio y se vistió rápidamente, tomo un par de galletas y salio camino a NG Records.

Una vez que se reunió con los demás en la sala de ensayos del grupo, esperaron noticias de K-san y Sakano-san.

- big news!! (grandes noticias) – grito K-san en cuanto entro

- ahora que? – pregunto Hiro

- el disco saldrá hoy a la venta

- en serio?? – preguntaron Shuichi y Fujisaki

- en serio!! –respondió K-san

- eto… K-san... y si pudieron agregar lo que pedí??

-…-k-san asintió

- aaa menos mal…- suspiro Shuichi

- well boys (bien chicos), ahora a ensayar que pronto tendremos nuestro concierto

- hai!! – los chicos se pusieron a ensayar el resto del día

Por la noche cuando Shuichi llego al departamento encontró a Yuki en la sala.

- ya estoy en casa – dijo sentándose junto a Yuki, quien tenia algo en la mano.

- que bien – dijo, una caja en la mesa llamo la atención del chico, se acerco para vela de cerca, era la caja de su disco

-Yuki por que….- un beso de Yuki no le dejo terminar, cuando rompieron el beso, el escritor le mostró el papel que tenia las letras del disco

- que significa esto? –pregunto señalando en el papel, un párrafo que rezaba lo siguiente:

_Agradecimientos:_

_Shuichi: este disco es para la persona que mas amo en el mundo, gracias por estar conmigo siempre, te amo. Y.E._

- pues…eto…es para ti – dijo apenado mirando a donde se encontraban sus manos, sintió la mano de Yuki posarse en su cabeza, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la dorada de Yuki, viéndolo fijamente

- gracias –dijo por fin el novelista

- Yuki…yo – el chico beso los labios de su escritor

- te amo Shuichi

- lo se – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Fin


End file.
